Once Upon a Death Scene
by crayonboxromance
Summary: Jessica-Anne Lytle is dying. Five people, humans and vampires alike, fight to save her life. But questions hang in the air and memories are stirring.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: In fair Sweden where we lay our scene**

Snow has always possessed some kind of magical quality. It's a magic blanket of white that makes any landscape look positively stunning. The forest in this remote part of Sweden is no exception. It makes for the most beautiful yet poignant backdrop, where she lays dying. The fresh blood dripping from some unseen wound seeps through the snow. Bright red, the now-stained snow lightening the usual dark claret colour. Her eyes stare at an ever fixed mark in the sky. A star no doubt. She loves stars. Blood has coated her chin from when her throat had forced it through her mouth. Her skin is slowly turning purple from the cold clutching her from everywhere. In a strange, grotesque comparison to her bloody, wild face, her body is neat. Neatly arranged to resemble a cadaver from some murder mystery programme. Knees bent gently and elegantly to the left, arms spread-eagled with hands relaxed and her head tilted back and ever so slightly to the right. In a sick ironic twist the dress she wears is black. Either to match her long, fanned out hair or for her funeral pyre. No one knows and nor do they care. The five people staring or sobbing around her don't know what to do.

Sookie found her first. Her glasses had been strategically placed in the most obvious area and Sookie had stumbled upon them. Sookie had glanced up and seen, washed in moonlight and ice, _her_ hand twitching and bloody. Sookie had screamed until Bill made his swift appearance by her side, holding her before seeing the reason for her hysterics.

"Eric! She's here!" Bill called out immediately although emotion overwhelmed his voice and it came out like a choke. In an instant Eric and Pam were by their side. One look at the body in the snow and Eric stumbled forward before dropping to his knees in a rare display of emotion. Pam merely took a staggered step back as if all of the wind had been knocked out of her. And the final mourner arrived in the whirlwind form of the young vampire Jessica who shared a namesake with the dying. Red tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she howled in despair – her frenzied sobbing mixing with Sookie's. There was no movement.

"Do something! Eric, turn her! Try!" Jessica yells desperately after a few moments of shocked nothingness, "Try!" She screams again when Eric shakes his head. He makes no noise. He can't. For the first time in a thousand years he knows again what it feels like to die. The connection he has with her is stronger than the one with Sookie. He doesn't move until Pam mutters quietly, "I would like a sister."

Even on his knees he is quick to move. He gets to the dying woman within a second. He takes her quickly but uncharacteristically gently in his arms. The rising panic he feels is no doubt from her but he ignores it, ignores her wish to die instead of become a vampire, because he's selfish. Suddenly he buries his teeth into the bite marks that he made earlier that day and drains what little is left of her blood.

To the background soundtrack of hysterical sobbing and the Swedish winter wonderland backdrop the first love of Jessica-Anne Lytle attempts to turn her into a vampire.


	2. The Curtains Rise

**In which a daring rescue is attempted and our heroine is properly introduced**

* * *

_[A/N] Oh my god, you guuuyyysssss. Ok that's a quote from something but I don't remember where from. haha.  
A few notices!  
one. DISCLAIMER HERE: Because unfortuantely I do not have a Viking vampire in my bed, Charlaine Harris does. And nor do these characters live their lives around me. Daym.  
Two. I do however, own the plot and Jessica-Anne Lyttle. Cos I'm cool like that. I don't own the back-stories within the plot though. Alan Ball does._

_Three. **IMPORTANT** I own the plot because this is set AFTER Season Two and, whilst I know what happens cos I've read the books, that's not gonna happen here. Because I don't like what's gonna happen ]= haha. And so sorry Southern Vampire Mystery Readers but this is so totally different from the books._

_Glad that's over. Wanna thank the SIX reviwers I got. You guys are sheer awesome. You know who you are and I love you :D  
Let's see if you still like it after you've read this ;)_

_

* * *

_  
Sookie and Bill sit back in their holiday home in Northern Sweden, where Jessica-Anne had said they should all go on holiday because it was the time of year where it was always night time and the Aurora Borealis commonly occurred. Eric, Jessica and Pam were waiting patiently for Jessica-Anne to rise. Sookie and Bill had instead returned to the house and laid themselves entangled on the couch, wrapped up in their own thoughts, each other and their own memories. Remembering the moments they had shared with Jessica-Anne. Bill lay still, remembering the time when he had rescued him from the Fellowship of the Sun.

---

Bill was splayed across the alter in haphazard way. The very alter that Eric had once lain on and the one Godric narrowly missed. The stench of burning, dead flesh hung in the air all around the vampire as the silver seared into his wrists, neck and ankles. The church was full of about twenty, thirty vampire-hating men and women. Some not even God-fearing. They didn't believe in God. They were just hardened criminals who needed some place to put their anger and hatred and found the Fellowship. Newlin didn't care, so long as his army grew.

Suddenly there was a shot in the east corner of the church. A flurry of panicked activity. Bill saw Eric and Sookie out of the corner of his eye on the West side. To his rescue however, came a nineteen year old girl with long, frizzy black hair, massive Way-Farer glasses and wide, frightened but determined green eyes. With a disgusted face she ripped off the silver from his wrists and neck. She shoved a heavy bag onto the alter before him,

"It's True Blood. Take it to the woods, there's a light tight bunker there." She chucked the words at him quickly, eyes darting around in panic, hoping not to get caught. The people were still looking to the east corner, waiting for the investigation into the noise to be completed.

"Why?" Bill asked, now upright and picking the bag up. He knew Jess and hadn't picked up any signs that she would do something like this for a vampire. Sure she had brought him and Lorena True Blood but nothing else. Eric and Sookie were there beside then by this time and now all of the attention was focussed on odd foursome by the alter.

"Jessica-Anne!" Steve Newlin's affronted voice rang out around the church. He sounded hurt and shocked shaking the air around them, turning it so tense. People looked ready to kill, "I thought you were a woman of God!" He yelled. Jessica-Anne had been a favourite of his. She completely ignored him. Her whole body tensed up as if ready to run and she turned to Bill and said,

"What kind of God is it that would let his men torture people like this? Now run."

"SHE'S WITH THEM!"

"FANGBANGER!"

"DIRTY SLUT – GET THE BITCH!"

An outrage spilled amongst the Fellowship of the Sun, especially the men. Jessica-Anne had been a much loved member of the church. Some men, the hardened criminals, who seemed to have nursed a soft spot for the girl, dropped their silver. They marched to the alter, spurned on by betrayal. A jeer went around the crowd, especially from the women. A whimper rose from Jessica-Anne. She darted to the right. They lunged. Sookie pulled on Bill's arm. Eric was waiting for the time to kill. Jessica-Anne screamed. The vampires were forgotten as the 'traitor' was caught.

"Eric, take Sookie. I have to save her." Bill growled despite rising protestations from Sookie. She had only just gotten to him and now he wanted to play gentleman. Eric, however, rolled his eyes, grabbed Sookie's arms and was gone before anyone could blink.

"Take her to the cell." Newlin called out languidly, waving his arms in the vague direction of the cellar. Hew knew full well what happens in that cellar to women who associated with vampires. He didn't care. She was a traitor and whatever she got she deserved. Her terrified tears resounded. Bill leapt into action. In a movement so quick he knocked the four men who had grabbed her to the floor, unconscious. They fell limp to the floor. Bill swept Jessica-Anne into his arms and carried her to safety to where Sookie and Eric were waiting, on a hillside hidden from view.

"Thank you so much," She panted after he'd set her down. Eric looked bored, Sookie was curious and Bill was grateful, "there's about an hour left until dawn though and I don't think you can get anywhere that fast?" She asked, half-expecting them to have a fully fledged plan but they shook their heads a little guiltily, "Come to my bunker, it's a light-tight don't worry with a microwave for the True Blood of yours."

---

"I was kidnapped by Lorena." Bill had just explained in detail to Eric but Sookie was a bit confused so he was explaining it again in less detail, "She'd made a deal with the Fellowship when they'd captured her. She would collect vampires so long as she could save her own skin and have me. Her plan backfired, I was the first to be captured, and we were both locked in the cellar ready to face the sun. And Miss. Jess here came in to feed me with True Blood. I'd thought it was just to keep us alive long enough but Lorena always seemed weaker than I-"

"- the Fellowship have perfected a solution of liquid silver that is weak enough to not be detected but strong enough to weaken the vampire. Dangerous stuff." Jess suddenly interrupted not stirring from the pasta that she was cooking for her and Sookie whilst the men drank their True Blood, "I only gave it to Lorena because I knew the moment she got out, which she would, she'd kill us all. I didn't think you would."

"Oh. Well thank you Miss. Jess. But when Lorena was weak enough… I killed her." Bill's voice was grave when he said that. Eric somehow managed to rearrange his face to look completely shocked and Jess looked surprised, to the faint amusement of Bill, "and then they took me away to the church. I was too weak to do anything after…" He trailed off, gulping slightly and Sookie gently squeezed his hand. A slow, loving grin took over his face as they gazed at each other. Jess and Eric felt slightly awkward at witnessing such a tender moment so Eric turned his attention to Jess.

"How did _you_ get into the Fellowship of the Sun?" He asked in a curious but laced with disgust tone. Jess barely flinched. Instead she pulled a face like she was going over something in her head as she poured the pasta into two bowls for her and Sookie. Then, with a carefully blank face, she sat on a spare chair and curled her legs beneath her body. Then in a controlled, taut voice she began,

"My mama used to be a part of this church, when it wasn't against vampires. Newlin was seventeen, charming as ever, and had ambitions. My mother was converted and they were inseparable, even when he got married to Sarah. I was brought up surrounded by these people. But when vampires came onto the scene my mother had a taste of V and then went gaga over it. It destroyed the loving, cookie-baking, drive-me-to-school-everyday, shopping-on-a-Saturday mother I knew. It turned her into some vicious, addicted bitch who hated me. And I hated vampires for taking her away from me. She died when I was sixteen and I stayed with the Fellowship. Until I realised that vampires are like humans-" There was a sharp annoyed interjection from Eric but Jess continued, raising her voice slightly, "just like humans are like dogs or something equally weird. Everything is the same. There's good and bad everywhere. You can't discriminate against them all because you don't like one. So now I help when I can." She finished her life story to clucks of sympathy from Bill and Sookie although none from Eric whose face has returned to its haughty coolness, passive and unmoved as always. There was a short silence until Sookie, after swallowing what she had been chewing, asked,

"Why do you stay when you know what happens? Don't you have a family or friends to go to? What about school?" Her voice was full of concern for the shockingly mature nineteen year old girl in front of her. Jessica-Anne shrugged and cast her eyes upwards to stay her tears before looking down, tears still threatening to overwhelm and spill at any moment.

"I have neither a home, family nor friends. Well not anymore. They were all here and after the little stunt I pulled tonight, well… I dropped out of school when I was sixteen after… you know. And I've been living in this here bunker since I prepared it some months ago for Godric but some vampires rescued him from before I could even try. I told them I'd found a friend I was trying to convert and they just let me go." Her little shoulders heaved and she expelled a regretful sound as her eyes roamed the living space. It wasn't lavish but it was… liveable. A small stove for cooking, a heater-turned-generator by some clown she'd paid from the Fellowship, powered by a small turbine, a rug for the floor and a small CD/vinyl player with a stack of CDs and vinyls. The only comfort she really had was her music. Eric sat on a stool in the corner; Bill and Sookie were sprawled on the bed together and she sat in an old armchair. They were all staring at her. There was a heavy silence.

"You knew Godric?" Eric asked with his voice low, clinging to whatever there was left of his old Maker, even if it was a memory of a human girl. Jess looked startled as he spoke. She was scared of him, they could all tell.

"Yes. He was a kind person. He spoke of an Eric a lot, he was fond of his son, he said. He told me he was two thousand years old. I think I just about died of shock. Although, he did look older than he… looked. I had hoped he wouldn't commit suicide but I think he did in the end." She released a nervous, ragged breath, glanced back down at the floor and sunk further into her seat, blushing, and "he was the one who showed me that not all vampires are sick, vicious parasites."

"Godric was unique." Eric spat, bristling with the insult against his race, even if it was said in the negative. Jess just shook her head, keeping her eyes trained on the floor. Bill suspected that she didn't want to see Eric's anger.

"No. Bill here is much like him, well human-friendly anyway. A gentle soul."

"We can't leave you here!" Sookie suddenly let out in a panicked breath. She had lunged forward in a physical display of her sincerity. Bill nodded his head in agreement, "how will you survive?" Jess didn't respond but looked at her and arranged her face into a weak smile. She shrugged signalling that the conversation had ended and that they shouldn't worry. Eric was more than happy to agree.

"Sookie has a house she could share." Bill suggested lamely. He knew that they would get no where with her as she was point blank refusing to meet anyone's eye. Eric admired the stubbornness to survive on her own, her need for independence somewhat. It was a grudging respect but it was there.

"And the school is real friendly. I'm sure you could go back for two years…"

"I will take her." Eric unexpectedly interjected shocking every single person in the room. There was a dumbfounded silence as they all stared at him in shock, "she has showed loyalty to Godric. I will take her." It was more than that. She was with him the time he was captured and Eric's need to know everything about Godric's capture was over-powering. Besides, this girl could look after herself and no care would actually be needed. Sookie would just fuss over her and annoy her anyway.

"Could I earn my keep at your bar? I assume you're Eric and Godric told me of your business." Jess offered as a way of explanation for her knowledge of him, "besides I don't think I'd see you very often." This was an answer to Sookie's and Bill's querying looks. Jess was obviously scared of the Norseman yet here she was, contemplating living with the guy.

"It is to be expected."

"I'm sorry Miss. Stackhouse and I hope you don't think me rude but I like my independence-" Jess turned imploringly to Sookie who looked a bit offended that her offer of giving her a home was being rejected for someone that Jess didn't even like.

"Eric will give you that. In fact, I doubt you'll see Eric again apart from in the bar." Bill said to show that he understood where the girl was coming from. She answered with a beaming smile and a nod in Eric's direction.

It was settled then.


	3. Time to Really Begin

**In which the Ice Queen's heart thaws a little**

**

* * *

**_To anyone who was waiting for this...  
I'm so sorry! I was just caught up in mock exams and stuff ]=]=  
So incredibly sorry!  
Oh and to anyone's who wondering... Eric will make more of an eppearance in the next one._

_

* * *

Here we go...  
_

Pam remembers. She remembers as she stands almost knee deep in snow with her hands on her jutted hips in her usual defiance. She doesn't feel the cold. But she remembers. She remembers the first time she met Jessica-Anne Lytle. The girl had made a good first impression and Pam had been left with a fondness for the girl.

---

"Nice pumps." A chirpy but calm voice spoke from the island in the middle of the kitchen as Pam rose from the day. Pam glanced over with a coolly raised eyebrow. A girl, no more than nineteen, with long, frizzy black hair was staring at her curiously over the top of her glasses. She was calmly munching on some human food, cereal it's called, that had picked up from the store when Eric had returned.

"Who are you?" Pam shot out the question with no emotion and the carefully designed eyebrow still raised.

"Jessica-Anne Lytle. You can call me what you like." The girl, Jessica-Anne it would seem, put another spoonful of cereal into her mouth and munched whilst thoughtfully surveying the new vampire. You could see in her mind she was wondering what the threat level was. Pam sped to her side in the way that only vampires can. Jess jumped slightly and her heart began to race with fear.

"Scared Jessica-Anne Lytle?" Pam snarled out the name like it was offensive, her fangs bared as she placed her hands on the chair behind Jess and on the table in front, trapping her there. She stared down her nose at the tiny human. Jess was quaking in her boots.

"Yes." The girl's voice shook as hr eyes focussed on the withdrawn fangs bearing down on her. Jess had only ever seen fangs on three vampires. The first time when she'd wanted to know and the vampire had been more than willing to show that he was nothing to be scared about. Then when Bill had been brought in, hungry and angry and when he was fighting Lorena. But there was no way that those fangs would be turned on her. And finally Lorena whom she had been protected against. However, there wasn't anyone here to protect her now and Jess was pretty sure Eric wouldn't suddenly jump in to be her saviour on some white horse. That was too Taylor Swift fairytale for a vampire like him.

"Hmm." It was Pam's turn to look thoughtful as she inspected the new human in the midst of the nest. There was nothing entirely exceptional about her apart from her honesty. Although Pam suspected that the girl knew she couldn't hide her fear.

"Pam. This human is under my protection." A deep voice softly and languidly intoned from the doorframe. Eric was watching with arms folded, leaning against the frame. He pushed away from the doorframe, flexing his arms and drawing attention to the muscles. If Jessica-Anne Lytle hadn't been so terrified Pam was pretty sure she would've drooled, "I need you to take her shopping for clothes. She'll be working in the bar." Eric informed her as he swept to the fridge and removed a True Blood cocktail. Pam stopped leaning over Jess and the vampires started their nightly routine, ignoring Jess completely. They started speaking Swedish and Jess' eyes bugged out. Her spring-green eyes watched with keen interest as she tried to decipher the strange language.

"Your human is staring." Stated Pam monotonously as she sat back down on the table and started flicking through Hot Topic magazines but she never bothered looking at Eric or Jess.

"She isn't mine."

"So she could run at the slightest inclination?"

"I will _not_!" Jess exclaimed hotly to defend herself against the slights and insults against her character, "I am extremely grateful to Eric for giving me a place to crash for a while."

"You're loyal to him?" asked Pam curiously peering up from her magazine. This was her all important question. She needed someone who was as loyal to Eric as she was. Eric himself sat down at the head of the kitchen island with some finances to pour over awaiting the answer with a more than mild intensity that only Pam would notice.

"Maybe not with the same intensity as you are but in the Oxford Dictionary Sense of the word I am. I wouldn't suddenly switch vampire preference or betray him. I owe him far too much." Jess finished, nodding her head in a very final way signalling that the conversation questioning her loyalty was finished. Pam noted that her heartbeat stayed steady so the girl wasn't lying.

"How long do you intend on staying?" Eric asked but he barely looked up from what he was doing and Jess shrugged in return, going back to her cereal. She hadn't exactly thought it through.

"I'm trying to find some house in Bon Temps. A guy called Merlotte rents out cheap accommodation there and the school _does_ seem nice." Jess didn't register the flicker of annoyance that crossed Eric's face or the slight stiffening of his body. But he didn't say anything, as it wasn't his place. Instead he merely nodded and shot Pam a look. The look told her that it was time for work and that the girl would start at a later time. Shopping would have to wait.

---

That was the last Pam saw of the girl until two nights later when Eric brought her in to the living room dressed in clothes ready for going out. Pam, who had been reading a Swedish book, raised an eyebrow in question but it was directed at the girl who'd already told Eric off for not talking to her face. By telling off Pam meant slightly raising her voice and asking politely. So Eric had issued the order that all questions about Jessica-Anne Lytle should be directed at the girl in question.

"Shopping apparently. I start school soon…" Jess shrugged her tiny shoulders and blushed; slightly embarrassed that Eric didn't trust her enough to do her own shopping despite promising independence. Mind you Jess had already admitted to not having much shopping expertise.

"So why am I going with you?" Pam's eyes flickered to Eric imperceptibly before focussing on the girl again who had missed the exchange.

"She will be associated with us." Eric deadpanned before leaving the room as if that was explanation enough. For Pam it was. If Jessica-Anne was going to be associated with vampires than she had to make a good impression. She had to draw attention to herself without being smutty and whilst feeling like herself otherwise she'd never pull it off. Pam's eyes travelled up and down the girl who generally hid behind massive cardigans and sweatpants whilst she lounged in the house. She needed help.

---

"You don't have your own style do you?" Pam asked mock hopefully as the pair stood in Urban Outfitters that now had nighttime opening hours. Jess glanced around at the clothes all around, her face twisted into confusion. She slowly shrugged and said,

"I kind of like blazers. Nice ones."

There was a pause. And then a sigh. Nothing much was said after that. Pam had a keen sense of fashion, that had taken a few hundred years to perfect and the girl knew roughly what she liked. If Pam picked something up the girl would say yes or no and that would be that. There were some things that Pam had to talk out of her, like trying to pair neon yellow doc martens with a black dress for the bar. The company that the two got from each other was a slightly serene one. They had no need to quarrel and communication was neither here nor there. Jess was quickly growing used to the particular _talents_ of Pam, like when Jess shook her head Pam would instantly understand. Jess had even succeeded in making her chuckle once by having a little bitch about what a young vampire was wearing before immediately clapping her hands to her mouth. The church upbringing that Jess had endured was still deep in her roots, despite the rebellion against it in later years.

With a mass of bags surrounding them and a practically smoking credit card, the couple had sat down for a quick drink to discuss their buys. Pam had a glass of True Blood and Jess merely had a glass of water as her fingers ran over a silk purple dress.

"So you conveniently had this… bunker handy?" The conversation had taken an inevitable turn towards Jess' time around vampires. Pam's fingers circled the glass she had as her grey eyes were fixed intently on the human girl in front of her, whom she didn't mind as much as the others.

"Well what happened was my mother was always interested in the weird and wacky and some paranoid guy had made a bunker near us. So obviously, my mother had to check it out. We did to find it dirty but liveable so we set ourselves to making it into some place where we could go when the world got a bit too each. My mother died halfway through completing it. But when I decided to try and help Godric, although now I know he never really wanted it, then I finished it off." Jess' voice was husky with nostalgia and kept her eyes trained on the silk in her hand as she remembered some previously long-forgotten summer. However, Pam paid little attention to that and instead focussed on her body language. The way the girl set her shoulders, like steel. Her whole body tightened when thinking of her mother it would seem, or when she was doing something she didn't like, which would be an important sign later on. The girl was strong and Pam liked that.

"Oh. I suppose I should say I'm sorry or something like that but-"

"-there's no point when you're not really. It's ok. I always get annoyed when people tell me that they're sorry for my loss when they're not. They only pity me." This time her voice was bitter and angry and she was stabbing her straw into the glass, eyes narrowed. Pam was starting to like the girl.

---

It was four in the morning. Jess was tired. Pam was eagerly arranging her wardrobe ready for school the next day. Eric was reclining on a chair after a hard day's night. His blue eyes were watching the two women who were the only permanent companions in his life now, one more recently than others. They may not talk much, in fact their conversations consisted of a nod and it suited them both, but she was still always there. Pam was laying out clothes, absolutely delighted to have a doll to dress up, like she was doing with Jess. The girls were getting on, enough for Pam to allow Jess' annoyance be heard, but not enough to be taken in consideration.

"Pam! I'm _not _a doll you can dress up!" In response to the girl whose hands were firmly pressed on her hips and was looking at the elder vampire in an annoyed fondness. In response Pam merely chucked the outfit she had picked out for a first day at school at her face. Once the clothes had fallen off her face though Eric was rather surprised to see Jess laughing. Pam gave a faint smile too.

"Change." She ordered and Jess looked at her for a few moments before shrugging and bounding off quite happily up the stairs, to get changed in her room. Pam looked over at Eric whose confusion was written all over his stoic face, "… I want to keep her Eric."

"Where did this come from?" His eyes were fixed on the doorframe, awaiting for the girl to return in some other outfit. They had been parading around like this for ages, trying to find something that the girl felt comfortable in but also looked good enough to associate with Fangtasia.

"She's refreshing. Doesn't complain. I like shopping with her." Pam kept her responses to a minimum hoping to plant the seed of keeping Jess here, whilst making Eric think it was his own idea. Again the statements were greeted by silence but this time it was contemplative. Five minutes later Jess bounded back in and gave a tiny twirl before standing in front looking extremely pleased with herself. She didn't even glance over at Eric but kept her eyes focussed on Pam who was nodding. A floral summer dress teamed with a brown, cropped leather jacket and her all time favourite Doc Martens. Also she wore big sunglasses.

"It just might work."

And Pam knew Eric wasn't _really_ on about the clothes.

---

And now, in poetic tragedy, the one human Pam never wanted to die… was.


	4. Introduce the Hero

**In which a rite of passage is experienced**

**

* * *

**_It's been a while my friends! I've been extremely busy.  
- Xmas  
- Mock exams  
- stuff x)_

I did put up another story to pass the time!  
It's called Samson, I don't know if any of you read it?  
Please do :) The song it's based on always makes me cry!

This updates Eric heavy :D  
And for a Christmas present... I am handing out **FIVE** **_personalised one-shots_**_.  
BOOP!_

_

* * *

_

The last time Eric had felt the curve of Jessica Anne's back against his stomach was after her high school prom. The boy she had gone with had unceremoniously dumped her for a tall, blonde gymnast. Eric had to scoff at the unoriginality of the boy. It was, without a doubt, a completely different situation to the one he is in now. As per ceremony, a Maker is buried with his or her child after the process happens. Then when the timing is right, the Maker crawls out from earth to await the rebirth of his or her child. Eric didn't think he'd see the time when he'd be in the ground again all too soon. He had been doing to wait for Jess to reach a decent age but he was desperate. And now, all he has to do is wait and remember, something everybody seems to be doing.

---

It was Prom Night and the theme was Hollywood and vampires. Naturally. Eric had rolled his oceanic eyes, as Jess called them, at the theme. She'd been here a year already and Eric rose in the night, eager to see Jess's smiling face as she bounded through the door. He was sitting in the kitchen, drinking his True Blood when, true to form, at exactly 11pm, she hit the door. No, literally, _hit_ the door. Pam had been teasing her; Jess had retaliated with a slight push and Pam, forgetting her vampire strength, had pushed her, sending her flying into the door of the kitchen. Eric flew to Jess's side in an instant. All he could see was a mane of hair and some splayed arms. There was a groan and slowly the girl picked herself up, refusing any kind of help. None was offered, it was a mutual understanding. Within seconds Jess had leapt up, Eric was back in his place and wondering what had put her in such a good mood. Normally Jess never responded to Pam's teasing unless something had pleased her that day. Another massive giveaway about her mood was the fact that her grin was walking off her face.

"Something has pleased you today little one?" He was reading a Swedish book, observing and marvelling how quintessentially every plot was the same, there were just so many ways of presenting the ideas.

"Yes Mr. Eric-"

"Just Eric." Being called Mr. Eric annoyed Eric almost as much as being called little one annoyed Jess.

"Yes Mr. Just Eric. It was announced over the PA system today, and delivered in leaflets that _prom_ is on! Did you hear that Pam-bam? Another shopping trip for you but this time I know exactly what I want." She pressed her palms to the table and balanced her body on it in a spontaneous excited gesture before dancing around in front of Pam's face. Pam lifted her hand to bat away the excitable girl, or woman now as Eric coolly observed, but the man released a cough. She dropped her hand and pulled a smile across her face.

"What do you want?" Her tone was soft and thoughtful and behind her grey eyes, her mind was quickly built a dress in her mind.

"I want YELLOW!"

This statement was greeted with silence. Bemused silence. The two vampires stared at the girl who was standing with arms wide open and grinning.

"… Yellow. And that's it?" Eric wasn't used to having women so unspecific when it came to their clothes. Pam normally knew every detail of her dress or whatever she was wearing. Sookie generally had an idea of what she wanted. Eric had never found another girl in the world who loved shopping as much as Jess did but had absolutely no clue about what she was doing. Jess was still blinking at them expectantly as if they could read her thoughts. She'd been spending too much time around Sookie obviously.

"You are _not_ wearing your Doc Martens." Pam drew the line when it came to those now well-worn boots. Jess, and the author of this fan fiction, had an unhealthy obsession with those boots. But the line was drawn at wearing them with a ball gown. Jess rolled her eyes, jumped up from her star jump position and sighed as if explaining the idea of her dress to a five year old,

"Have you seen the film How To Lose a Guy in 10 Days? Not you Eric, we _know_ you haven't watched it." She added as Eric opened his mouth to reply in the negative. She put her hand up to silence him. Pam nodded slowly, vaguely remembering the dress that Kate Hudson wore in the finale where they were singing excruciatingly badly, "yes well I want _that_ and I'm not wearing my DM's. I don't have them anymore anyway. Now where do I get the dress?"

The night of the prom seemed to spring upon them. Of course Jess had barely been able to contain her excitement the night before, being her first prom and all. She'd even found a date that apparently, Jess gushed, was a dead ringer for Jenson Ackles from Supernatural. No one knew whom she was on about. Pam had made her promise to take a photograph, either at the prom or before she left, so that Pam could admire her work. When Eric awoke and rose he went to the kitchen and found in the middle of the island a Polaroid camera. On there were several different Polaroid pictures some of Jess pretending to growl at the camera, wearing fake fangs, all of which she found hysterically funny. Then there was an ever so slightly more serious one of her posing with a peace sign. Despite the picture only being able to capture her mouth, neck and collarbone Eric could already tell that she was beautiful in the dress. The black against the tan of her skin was an odd contrast to the bright yellow but she pulled it off quite well. Eric turned this one over to find a hastily scrawled message '_you'll know if I need you'_. Her one fear about the night is that her date would dump her. She'd never had much experience with the male gender apart from the Fellowship of the Sun, her two favourite vampires and the odd disastrous date or two. How anyone could dump her was beyond Eric who, whilst not entirely infatuated with the girl, had an inkling of feeling on par with his feelings for Sookie. He decided to pay a visit to the prom anyway.

A girl, woman was more the correct term, Eric decided when he sauntered into where the prom and his eyes rested upon Jessica-Anne Lytle. Her frizzy hair was sleeked back into a loose bun, glasses exchanged for contacts and she looked like dynamite in her dress. Jess, despite being twenty years old, still had her innocence and naivety, apart from the odd times at the bar when someone had tried to eat her. Then her strength shined through and she truly began to hold her own, never doubt the girl's strength. But she was still a girl. And today, in the arms of a boy Eric had never met nor ever approved, she danced, looked and felt like a woman. The only time Eric had felt this feeling echo from her was when Eric shared his blood with her and she was affected by dreams. The second time the dreams were so strong he had a hard time not going into her room and acting them out himself.

Her head drew back from the man's shoulders to stare into his eyes. The man was speaking and the rising panic in both Eric and Jess told Eric that he had to interrupt what was happening. He pushed his way through the crowd, eager to seem a tiny bit human so not to scare people.

"Sorry I'm late honey, I had car trouble." Eric smoothly cut in, pushing the guy away and keeping his eyes deliberately focussed on Jess's. The panic was fading and her chest heaved in relief.

"No problem _dear_," a teasing tone entered her voice. She smirked, holding up her hands for them to dance together.

"I hope this boy didn't give you too much trouble?" The man in question decided that dumping her was no longer viable now that he was being talked about.

"No, no, he passed the time." Jess was instantly thanking the stars that she hadn't mentioned that she was going with Taylor until the night of the prom _and_ acted nonchalant about it. She hadn't wanted him to back out and for her to be embarrassed but it was working out better than hoped. The Lostprophets _Always All Ways _was playing, Eric was leading in a dance that she wouldn't even have attempted otherwise and this is where she always felt safest. In Eric's arms. Despite her initial fright and the oath to herself that she'd never really connect with him, she still did. She wasn't one to use the term _love_ lightly but something told her that she maybe using it in the future if it continued any further.

A crowd had gathered to watch them dance and they did so until Eric took a sudden step back although when his hand went to his pocket Jess knew business was interfering. He bowed with a smirk on his face and left as fast as humanly possible. Everyone stared at her in shock that a girl like her could capture the interest of a man like him. No one knew what he was except her friends who knew Fangtasia. The staring forced a wave of discomfort to rise in her chest.

Outside Eric also felt it in his chest but continued his conversation anyway. He did overhear sharpen his ears to discover what was happening inside.

"Alright, alright. It's time to announce the Prom King and Queen." A familiar voice announced and Eric knew it was the principal of the school. The principal was a vampire sympathizer, his sister being recently turned and, her being able to achieve amazing self-control, allowed their close relationship to continue. For a parent's evening when Eric and Pam had requested they know about her progress at school, something Jess kept close to her chest, the principal had come personally. The excitable crowd of teenagers gathered close to the stage to try and find out who had claimed the prize. Jess was jostled along with her friends. There were a few minutes of intense silence and baited breath until finally,

"Taylor Danaher and Destiny Wilson!" A smatter of applause as the ex-boyfriend and girlfriend made their way to the stage. Everyone was confused, people were whispering and heads were turning. Jess would've been able to take the gossip until some rude young boy laughed,

"Rejected!"

The embarrassment, pain of her first rejection and sheer humiliation suddenly burst from Jess's mind and exploded. Eric got to her in a millisecond. The crowd jumped back.

"VAMPIRE!"

Eric put his arm around Jess.

"RUN JESS!"

She looked up at him in shock and stood frozen still embarrassed. It was perfect Eric thought. He would look like a kidnapper and she would be the victim. Better than a "**fang banger**". Adults slowly inched forward. Time to go. He'd stayed too long.

He blurred out.

In the car she'd been completely silent although her face was burning. He let her utter a thank you and retire to her room. Pam all concern asked what had happened to which Eric only muttered something about human emotion. Five minutes later sobbing was heard. Jess thought no one could hear. Her first real humiliation hit her hard. Eric waited until she was asleep before stealing into the room. Gently picking her up, he moved to his room where no light would hit him in the morning. Him still in the suit he'd worn and her in her dress they'd slept. What he hadn't expected was for her tiny shoulders to wriggle further into his body and mould herself to him. Nor the whispered 'thank you'.

---

Now buried deep in the ground with the girl who'd thanked him that night, Eric can only hope and wish that she'll say the same when she has risen again.


	5. Hero Connect to Heroine

**In which the hero makes the first move**

_I seem to have been away for a while and I hope there are people still interested in this story.  
I kind of lost love for True Blood a bit. But then I've been re-watching it!  
My love for a certain Norseman came rushing back!  
So DISCLAIMER; I do not own True Blood - although it would be a fun world to play in admittedly!_

_Good to be back guys... for however long I'm still here for!  
_

* * *

They are still in the soil. It isn't time yet. He mutters silently to her, asking her to forgive him over and over again. He's not sure if she can hear his desperately soothing words but he tries anyway. He remembers that stories always calmed her. He remembers the first time she ever actually asked him anything, a mere story.

Fangtasia had been empty apart from Eric, Pam and Chow who were sitting at a table, speaking in hushed tones. It didn't seem too urgent, it was just that Pam had placed Jessica in a corner so that she didn't shop by herself and the trio were talking shop. Business didn't have to concern her; that was for people only on the inside of the circle to know. Jessica didn't seem to mind. Over Pam's shoulder Eric could only see her mane of black hair and her pen tapping in thought. She was working on school work. Her phone was beside her too, occasionally shooting off a text or two to some friends that she'd made. It seemed that she had a writer's block of some kind. Eric was curious about what she was doing and kept being distracted.

"Eric we've been looking at the same figures over for about ten minutes. I need a manicure." Pam sighed, leaning back in her chair, shaking her hair. Eric raked over her bored appearance and gave a curt nod.

"Meeting adjourned." He shuffled papers to prevaricate until he could satisfy his curiosity about Jess.

"Jessica – come with me." Pam patted her thigh as if summoning a dog to her side. Jess heaved her shoulders, as if a little tired of the treatment Pam gave her. However, Eric knew she was grateful for everything and put up with it.

"Pam. I would like to talk with the girl." Eric's voice was curt, giving nothing away to Chow or Jess but Pam knew different. Her eye twinkled with realisation that Eric was starting to take an interest in their little house guest. Chow had long gone and Pam slowly backed from the room, taking in the situation with amusement. Jess sat at her desk, eyes wide behind her glasses in pleading. She didn't really want to be along with Eric. Eric was leaning casually against a chair, eyeing Pam coldly.

Jess forced a weak smile on her face as he approached her as soon as Pam had left. He glanced over her shoulder and read the title on her page, not failing to notice the slight tremor to her body. It appeared that she was doing homework.

"Oh... um... well yeah so homework... and well it's about how myths affect the culture around us today. I'm having a little trouble..." She stammered her way through the explanation after seeing his apparent interest in the subject. He found it almost amusing and slightly confusing that she would continue to live with him even though he scared her so much, "I was thinking of Norse mythology... living with an original Norseman so to speak... and I was hoping that maybe you could help me? I have other options you know, in case you don't want to and I fully understand if you don't want to. I just thought that it would be interesting from your perspective." Eric had merely stared at her throughout that entire speech. After a few minutes of awkward silence Jess hurriedly packed up her things, muttering apologies about how stupid the idea was, blushing. Eric had to admit that he loved her blushing. It made her smell delicious.

"I'll help you. Where do you want me to start?" His face softened immediately when she looked back, mouth hanging open for a few moments. It drew in to a beaming smile and she quickly laid her stuff back out. From her huge bag she removed a Dictaphone, feeling immensely proud of herself for covering all bases. He drew up a chair, patiently waiting for her to start speaking.

"Oh well a general introduction to Norse mythology. Can you also say I'm allowed to record you? Just for the record." Suddenly she was ablaze with excitement, all business like. Her notepad was stilled, ready to write, Dictaphone ready and face eager. Another look of amusement flicked across Eric's face. Reclining in the chair and crossing his brawny arms, he started his story.

"In Norse mythology there were Nine Worlds all situated on Yggdrasil, the world tree. At the bottom of this great tree were Niflheim, the world of ice, where Loki was cast in to, and Muspellheim, the world of fire where the Fire Demons lived. It was said that the heat and ice from these two worlds mixed and created all life. However, it would also end it as when the Sons of Muspell in Muspellheim burnt through the roots of the tree it would signal the End of Times. At the top of this tree was Asgard, the world of the Æsir. These were the main gods, Odin, Thor, Frigg, Baldur and Tyr. Also Valhalla was there, the home of the great warriors chosen to defend the gods in the Final Battle, Raganork. In between these worlds were Midgard, the home of the humans, Jötunheimr, world of the giant nature spirits who had superhuman strength, separated from Midgard by high mountains and dense forests."

"Puts a whole new spin on 'if you go down to the woods today you're sure of a big surprise'..." She paused a moment, her pen hovering over the page she was scrawling on, and looked at him. His one coolly raised eyebrow told her that he had no idea what song she was singing and the look of incredulity told her that she shouldn't have interrupted, "not heard that one...? No? Sorry, please continue."

And with that he was talking again, completely lost in the stories and myths of his past. Although to him then they must've been stone cold reality. She could picture him at war, dreaming of being picked by the _Valkyries_ and feasting in the halls of Valhalla. It fit him, she'd said afterwards.

"There was Vanaheimr, the home of the Vanir. These were the gods who were associated with fertility, wisdom and foresight. The Goddess of Beauty Freya belonged to the Vanir. There was Hel, the netherworld and the home of the Niðavellir, the Dwarves. Finally there was Svartálfaheim, world of the Svartálfar, the black elves and Álfheimr, world of the Álfar, the world of the Light Elves." He finished softly. He'd trailed off and his blue eyes had suddenly taken on a nostalgic sheen. He sometimes misses the days when his world was like that. He sometimes wonders if he hadn't chosen Godric's path, would he be dining with great warriors in Valhalla now or would he just be dead? However at that time he had no time to stop and dwell on such matters as Jess jumped at the last thing he'd just said and completely ran with it,

"Now these Light Elves sound harmless. Could you tell me about them, please? Do they have anything to do with modern day things?" Her eyes were buried in what she was scribbling and her glasses were perched on the end of her nose. The glasses couldn't hide the intensity of interest that was alight in her eyes and how clearly she enjoyed learning about the myths of his past. Eric couldn't help but feel slightly smug that his story-telling had enraptured her so completely. He studied her for a second. She really was not the type he went for to be sure, his decision to allow her to live with him had stemmed from Godric and not anything sexual, which confused Pam. However she had stayed out of his way as ordered, did not demand he tell her this and worked hard. She was a good addition to the nest, despite her humanity and he suddenly found himself glad that he'd allowed her in.

"Yes, they do I believe..."

"Álfheimr is one of the Nine Worlds and it was home to the Light Elves. They were described as fairer to look on than the sun. Their homes were to the south of heaven. It was said that when all of heaven and earth died, only the south would remain. Naught but the Light Elves lived there. Not much is known about them today as they were mysterious creatures that never descended upon the earth. However they have a place in the mythology of today as you may call them a tooth-fairy of sorts. _And Álfheim the gods to Frey once gave/ As a tooth-gift in ancient times._ A tooth-gift was something given when a baby lost its first tooth." Jess recited to Eric a few days later. He'd requested she return to him with the grade. He was trying hard to take an interest in her mundane human existence, he might as well considering that she'd tried hard to obey his orders. Again he studied the way her whole being bounced when she was happy. Having never really been taught to hide emotions, only against her views of the church, every expression showed on her face. Her unique upbringing made her different from the other humans he saw. It was a refreshing change.

Eric sighs for the millionth time. He only hopes that the change that will happen will be one as welcomed as Jess was to him.


	6. Dangerous Friends

**In which friends are made and adventure happens**

_I'm so glad everyone liked the new updates!  
And I want to thank all the Story Alerts and Favourite Story!  
Oooh and major kudos and thanks to cosmicwishes and opticon217 for reviewing!_

_

* * *

_

Jessica waits. Waits impatiently for her best friend to rise. She wants to be there when she crawls from the earth, angry and confused. Because she will be. But while she waits she recalls their first eventful meeting.

Jessica-Anne Lytle turned up for Midnight Mass in Bon Temps. Only a few people had ever seen the girl before around the area or in school so her appearance was a shock for everyone, including Jessica. Sookie had offered up the idea to Jess thinking that it might help the girl settle in if she participated in some community events. However Sookie felt that she might live to regret the decision when she, Bill and Jessica picked Jess up from the bus stop down the road from Fangtasia. That way all of them could avoid the fangbangers and the vampires. Eric waited with her for double protection. It shocked Jessica that Eric, who'd been cold and disinterested when she was under his wing, would pay attention to someone this way. Other than Sookie of course.

"Well hey there Sookie!" The girl with massive glasses waved brightly before hugging Sookie. Jessica eyed her cautiously. She'd been told that the practically beaming stranger was extremely excited about spending her first Christmas away from the Fellowship of the Sun; she was twenty now so Jessica had just felt pity for the girl. Apparently then she'd had to wear straight-laced blouses and knee length skirts because that's how Sarah Newlin had wanted her to look. However, now she proudly sported a handmade 'Eric is my Sheriff' t-shirt with a pair of raggedy jeans and yellow Doc Martens. It was her two-fingered salute to the church establishment.

"Jess I'm not sure that's the impression you wanna make." Sookie greeted them rather nervously eyeing Eric nervously over Jess's shoulder, Bill sticking to her side as usual and Jessica lent coolly against the car, shaking her mane of red hair. Eric just appeared smug and maybe a teensy bit proud of the t-shirt. Jess drew away, chewing the bottom of her lip thoughtfully, assessing what she'd said before glancing down at her shirt.

"Hmm, you're right. Maybe I should wear 'fangbanger' or something?" This drew another tiny smile from Eric and an out-and-out snort from Jessica, "oh hello! You must be Jessica! Wow, I love your hair!"

From that sentence Jessica had been hooked.

They chatted excitedly in the back of the car about boys and music and how Eric was exceptionally good-looking. They exchanged beauty tips on how to flatten Jess's hair but Jessica commented on how amazingly voluminous it was, noticing the way Jess's face softened when she said that Eric also liked it that way.

That night, however, after surviving the mutters and stares from the townspeople, of having a vampire at midnight mass, something happened. Bill and Sookie allowed Jessica to walk Jess to the bus stop where Eric would pick her up in his ostentatious Jag, just to spark off more rumours. She and Pam thought it might be fun to make Jess seem like an international woman of mystery and Eric complied if it stopped the two badgering him. A van pulled up to the bus stop and the two determinedly ignored. Until Jessica was suddenly draped in silver and some chloroform had knocked Jess out.

They'd been taken by the Fellowship of the Sun.

When they awoke, they found themselves in a basement cage and the gasp emitting from Jess told Jessica that she'd been here before. The fear in her eyes also said that awful things were going to happen. And the worst part was that no one knew they were here. On pain of a stake that had been pressed to Jessica's chest she'd been made to phone Bill just to say that Jess had decided that they should take a spontaneous trip that had ended up back in Dallas, in the vampire hotel with Hoyt. The curiosity and spontaneous spirit that possessed both Jessica's fit in with the story. Eric had received the same phone call and, whilst a little disgruntled, accepted the lie as truth.

When Jess had awoken she'd informed her new vampire friend quite proudly that, "Eric will come get us. A few weeks ago I drank his blood. He wanted to be able to track me down if I got in trouble – I'm my very own GPS, Sat-Nav thing!"

Eric never came though. The feelings he got from Jess weren't as strong as the feelings he read from Sookie and he concentrated on them, still having the feelings for Sookie that he did. This information slowly dawned on Jess as the girls passed the time by chatting and getting to know each other. But even the feeling of slight despair never reached him. And Jess was pretty sure that it was the out spill of sheer anger from Jess that finally got Eric's attention.

An old friend of Jess's and pretty much the only God-fearing follower of the church came to see her in the basement, just to check if it were true. The reunion turned into a debate about vampires, Jess hotly defending them and Peter Wilson hotly discrediting them. Then something seemed to snap inside the young boy, seventeen at most and he slapped her across her lip with force enough to split it.

"Peter?" Jess gently pressed her long fingers to the bleeding part of her lip to feel the damage. After wincing at the sharp pain her eyes went wide with shock as the man she once knew turned against her, "you hit me?" It was a question as her mind tried to process what had happened. "You hit me!" Suddenly the outrage hit her. This man had been her friend, her confidant, during the whole nineteen years she spent with the Fellowship. They'd shared a mutual distaste for the treatment bestowed upon Godric and Jess had foolishly thought that this meant he'd sympathised with the vampires. She'd forgotten that he'd also been mentally weak and was easily influenced, especially by the charismatic Steve Newlin. Peter took a staggered step back, staring at his hand. He didn't seem to understand what he's just done.

"Jess..." He whispered in a pleading desperate tone.

Jess was furious. Jessica snickered. The girls had previously been discussing tempers, when Jessica had threatened to let hers loose to maybe aid Jess in an escape, although Jess had refused to leave her. Jess had a slow one it seemed but when it burst, it hit like a devastating tornado. And now the girl with wiry black hair stood up and drew herself up to her full height. It wasn't all that tall but with her quiet glare it was probably the scariest thing that Peter had ever seen. Her body was heaving from the sharply controlled breaths.

"Jess I'm sorry." Peter tried to calm her, holding up his hands in a surrendering type of gesture. He really had never seen her like this. She banged the bars. The sound rang in his ears.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me? I am pissed off!" She was screaming. She was banging the bars. She was swearing with abandon. "I will fucking kill you. When I get out, I will fucking end you Peter Wilson. You hear?" Peter Wilson burst into tears. His old friend and now new enemy was terrifying him. He was in a state of shock. Her arm shot out through the bars and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. He whimpered. The growl rumbling from Jessica's throat and her bared fangs only caused the boy to cry more.

"Jess, please."

"Don't you 'Jess' me you little shit. You're just like the Fellowship of the Sun. You're nothing more than a low-rent, pathetic little- oh quit your crying already. What the hell is wrong with you?" His head collided with the bars and she quickly yanked his shirt towards her.

"Oh shit! You knocked him out!" Jessica leapt up giggling at the girl who was now staring at her hands as if they were foreign objects. Jessica prodded the boy's unconscious form not noticing that her friend was coming down from the anger high and the regret was scrawled all over her face.

"I really do hate swearing."

They still don't know how long they stayed down in that basement cage for so they determined their time by how many attacks from other Fellowship members who just wanted to 'teach Jess a lesson' happened. About four. The two girls fought them off, Jessica with her vampire speed and strength and Jess with her flailing. They left Jess barely breathing, bruised and bleeding all over. After the fourth attack Jess had sat, staring at a wall, caressing it lost in memory. She was remembering when Godric was down in the very same cage and had broken off a bit of a wall like breaking a twig, to demonstrate his power. He'd wanted to scare her apparently, to stop him coming down to see him. She realised now that he'd probably just thought she was a curious bystander and not a sympathiser. Maybe if she'd told him that properly he wouldn't have met the sun. Tears silently streaked down her face as she fully realised the full extent of which her mother's blessed Fellowship had fallen. Jessica could do nothing but hold her until she stopped.

Finally they thought a fifth attack was coming as many feet thundered down the stairs towards them. Sarah and Steve Newlin approached the crying girl whose very breaths were laboured from the physical pain and the tears.

"My child, we will forgive you if you ask us for forgiveness." Steve coldly informed her. Sarah beside him smiled a bit more gently but it made her look completely clueless. Jess stood and looked at the faces of the two of them, finally understanding that they were, in fact, completely insane. So she spat in Steve's eye. It gave them the answer he was looking for, "very well. You will watch your little vampire friend burn before God and then we will punish you how we see fit." His smile was completely lunatic as he opened the cage. Several men grabbed Jess and bound Jessica in silver chains. No doubt the whole church could hear their desperate, angry cries as they were carried. The writhing and the flailing didn't help them now. Jessica was laid on the platform, crying her tears of blood.

"You will burn in hell Steve, you really will." Jess croaked out, hanging limply in the arms of the two men at her side. They were just trying to keep her upright now. Their faces were impassive; they were just mercenaries eager to watch a vampire burn and not caring who got in the way. Steve's eyes travelled to the slogan on Jess's shirt.

"Where is your Sheriff now?" He smiled smugly when no answer bubbled from her bleeding lips.

"He's right here." A cold voice intoned from the back the church. Eric and Bill stood at the back of the church. Jessica suddenly felt an over-whelming sense of gratitude towards Bill; that her maker would come save her like this. And Eric was back, but not how Jessica and Jess knew him. He was now a hard-hearted killing machine, intent on wreaking revenge upon the man who stole his Maker and now his human. Godric wasn't about to suddenly rise from the dead again to save the church from Eric's wrath. There was only one person who stood to defend Steve Newlin.

"Eric, don't." It was Jessica-Anne Lytle, "he isn't worth it." Eric stared at her like she'd gone completely insane too, "look around you. There aren't any Fellowship members here but vampire-hating mercenaries. They don't have any followers left. Not even his wife loves him anymore. No war will come from these people unless you start it. And Godric wouldn't want that."

Needless to say Eric heeded what Jess was telling him, the mention of Godric stirring him from his determination to kill. Instead he sped her away for a reason Jessica could only guess at. Her guess was proven right afterwards when Jess turned up on Bill's doorstop to chat excitedly. They became best friends, the first real friend that Jessica had had since she'd turned apart from Hoyt. Jessica felt that she couldn't protect her then and she sure as hell couldn't protect her from her killer.

She hoped to God that the turning worked, just to be able to see Jess's wild hair and beaming face again.


	7. The Cat who Loved a Fish

**In which analogies are given and blood is taken**

_I'm so happy!  
A lot of people put the story on Story Alert and Favourite Story and I wanna thank them!  
The most awesome people however are;  
opticon217 (who really should get a medal for sticking with me throughout this story)  
and  
Nelle07 - who I promise will get her wish to see Jess rise soon!  
Any guesses on who's the killer? Want a clue?  
Only a few more chapters left!_

_

* * *

_

Eric crawls out from the ground, helped up by Pam and Jessica. Jess will be rising soon and the anticipation is hanging in the air, you can almost taste it. Jess might attempt to give the atmosphere a food group if she were with them. Eric's thoughts finally drift to the times when she tried to label him and his blood a food.

Jess wasn't working that night. She had school the next day and lots of homework to complete. However her human friends had somehow persuaded her to go to a house party. A little while before Eric and Pam had encouraged interaction between her peers as only interacting with vampires and telepaths could be considered unhealthy by society. So Pam had dressed her, she'd promised to be able to wake herself up for school the next day and then gone out. When she wasn't back by the time Eric and Pam returned from Fangtasia they started to worry. Pam sat awfully still, making no attempt to read magazines or rifle through her wardrobe to keep her occupied. She just sat and waited, wondering what the strange feeling in her non-beating heart clenching was. Eric went to his room and listened to old Swedish folk music, allowing the relaxing nostalgia to wash over him. The feeling of worry was forever niggling away at them though.

Finally at about six in the morning they heard a key fiddle in the lock, muffled noises of pain and the door swung open. Jess was back. The two vampires were at the door glaring down at her, angry that she'd made them worry so much and confused at the relief that swept over them upon her return. The confused relief quickly faded into confused concern however when they noticed the small but many contusions beginning to form on her cheekbone, a red, faded hand mark on the other cheek and grazed knuckles.

"Oh hey!" She smiled up at them shyly. She didn't know how to take their stony silence or how they never moved when she tried to walk up to her bedroom. Afterwards Jess would tell Eric that she'd hoped he was concerned for her explaining the shy smile. By this time of course Jess was slightly infatuated with the man having seen plenty of sides of him. The two vampires turned towards the kitchen and a small flick of Pam's finger told Jess that she had to follow them as she had some explaining to do.

"What happened? Why are you back so late?" Pam's voice was a teensy bit higher than normal. Her arms were neatly folded and a Betsey Johnson shoe tapped the floor waiting for Jess' answer. The girl looked as confused as they felt. Eric couldn't blame her. Even he couldn't fully comprehend the feeling of worry and unease he felt when she wasn't safely near him.

"Well I was leaving the party at around two. I thought I'd leave it later than normal because I'm only going in for the afternoon and it was a good party so yeah... Anyway as I was leaving this boy called Taylor helped me into my coat." Eric bristled at the mention of another man but kept it tightly under wraps so that not even Pam would notice. Pam's focus was on Jess however, "it was really sweet. He seems like such a nice guy! We chatted for about half an hour," Jess's eyes took on a dreamy expression and she started swaying slightly, "but then his sad excuse of an ex-girlfriend came out onto the porch and totally slapped me! Hence the huge hand mark on the side of my face. I was so surprised that I lost my balance and landed on the other side of my face, which, unfortunately for me, happened to be gravel." Her story came to an end with her dramatically flinging herself into a chair by the kitchen island, folding her arms and pouting. Clearly she was not happy at some teen girl, two years younger than her, getting the better of her. It almost made Eric chuckle until he realised something,

"That does not explain your hand nor excuse your lateness." He announced although he wasn't sure why her lateness had to be excused and, by her face, neither did she.

"Well I broke her nose didn't I?" She declared as if this was the most reasonable course of action to take, "I tried to take the higher ground of course by just walking away but then she insulted Sookie to try and rile me. It worked. I turned around and punched her in the face. I had no idea I had the strength to do that!" Her training in the Fellowship, the basic military training Steve had made her do, had given her some strength it seemed, "Anyway, it did kind of hurt. By this time it was about three. Taylor took me back inside and made me wash my hand under cold water and got some bandages from his mother's first aid kit. It was his house we were in. And then he said the party was over and that he'd drive me home instead of my friends. So by the time everyone had bailed and we'd tidied a bit it was near on five. And he drove me home – it takes about an hour and here I am!"

"Here you are." Pam muttered, rolling her eyes. The worrying was needless it seemed. Jess could take care of herself, as had always been the intention. But Pam realised that she'd always be worrying about Jess, even if she could take care of herself. Eric could practically see the thought processing behind her eyes as Eric was thinking the same one. And he knew the solution to stop the worrying.

"Here you are indeed. Jess, we need to know how you are at all times ok. It is vital that your behaviour corresponds to Fangtasia, even when you're not working." This was the most logical reasoning and Pam raised an eyebrow sharply before returning to her passive face because she knew it wasn't the true reason. The true reason was too illogical, that they actually cared more than they thought for this human girl. Pam's was a very sisterly affection, maybe even maternal, as Jess just wasn't her type. Eric's was a bit more complex. He enjoyed the girl's company, her naivety and innocence, the way her face betrayed almost every single emotion and thought unless she deliberately wanted no one to know what she was thinking. It wasn't a platonic affection he felt and the very idea scared him to the core. He'd reluctantly allowed Sookie to enter his thoughts and he realised that it was mainly due to her telepathic abilities. Jess had no special abilities to hook him, just a coincidental meeting and an unexpected link with Godric.

"Ok what are you suggesting? Do you want to make me into some massive GPS system? A personal Jessica-Anne Lytle Sat-Nav or something?" The very idea made the girl giggle but she stifled it with her bruised hand. Seeing the evidence of her fight and seeing her hurt made Eric's stomach clench in a way he didn't like.

"Kind of. I need you to drink my blood." He kept his voice impassive, as if this happened every time in the vampire community. Pam wasn't surprise at the suggestion, she was about to offer her own blood but didn't really want the side effects.

"Whoa! Whoa! Drink your blood? Surely that's got to have some kind of effect other than Sat-Nav? I mean V..." The thought didn't disgust her as Eric might have thought. Her only worry was that she might become a V addict like her mother. You could see the fear of that written all over her face. Pam unwittingly reached out and squeezed Jess's hand whilst shaking her head. It was an unexpected act of comfort and Pam withdrew her hand immediately when she realised what she'd done.

"You will not become an addict. V is different. It's from all different sources. When you receive blood straight from the source there are many of the same effects. You will see the world in a different way of course. However, I will know where you are at all times and how you feel so that I can... sense what is happening. You understand?" Eric had almost let slip the word protect. He wanted to protect her but knew her pride would never allow him to do that. She nodded slowly, needing more information, "You will only have to take a little from me."

"Ok! I'll do it. If it helps you feel better I'll do it. You gonna put it in a wine glass for me or do I take from the vein?" The lilting tone in her voice suggested that she wasn't taking it seriously enough for Eric's taste. He scowled at her. It was Pam though who told her the side effects that made her take it seriously,

"You will heal faster, taste, see, and hear things differently. You will change for a brief amount of time. You must hide this from your little friends unless they suspect something. Also you will have dreams involving Eric." And that is the reason why Pam didn't want to give Jess her blood. The dreams that she would also see would completely destroy the sisterly bond between them and disgust them both. Pam was shocked to find herself not wanting to let go of the delicate friendship they shared.

"Dreams involving Mr. Eric... what do you mean? Oh! Oh... Cool! I've never had those types of dreams before. If you're ok with that Mr. Eric, I am." The endearment Mr. Eric, which had stemmed from her compulsion to put Mr or Miss before her elders names, slipped out naturally. Eric found it mildly annoying as it made him feel old. He _was_ old but with Jess he felt younger somehow and the gap in age and maturity made him feel slightly exasperated. He would later realise that the exasperation was the feeling that a relationship between them sometimes appeared impossible.

"I'm fine." He muttered and Pam got out a wine glass before tactfully withdrawing from the room. Afterwards, with tiny flecks of blood still on her lips, she'd casually mentioned that he was an apple. He was hard on the outside and difficult to bite into but on the inside he was tangy, sweet and, of course, totally forbidden. The effects of him feeling whatever she was feeling must've started immediately. He laughed.

* * *

Later he wished that he had given more. When a frightening burst of anger shot through his body, jolting him awake, he realised that Jess was in serious trouble. He'd been a bit scared when Jessica phoned him of course but he just believed that it was Jess being Jess. The anger was unfamiliar to him but undoubtedly Jess's which scared him even more. He'd never felt her like that before. It all made sense suddenly, the subtle, barely-there feeling he'd not quite been able to place. He now understood that it was Jess's despair. Now though the despair was entirely his own as the feeling of being too late overtook him.

As soon as night fell which, being winter, was thankfully early, he summoned Bill, told Pam to go to Fangtasia, and drove as fast as he could to the place where they were keeping Jess. In his chest he felt that Jess's fights to stay alive were fading and he was giving up. The fact that the feeling reverberated from his chest shocked him too and drove him faster. He felt Sookie and Lafayette's feelings in his head, like he was thinking them. But Jess's was like he was feeling them with her.

"I feel Sookie in my chest too." Bill announced softly. He knew exactly what was going on between Eric and Jess. He was secretly pleased knowing that his attraction for Sookie was fading. But he knew he shouldn't push it, in case Eric got scared off, "I think it's because I love her." However, a little nudging was always appropriate. The very thought turned Eric's frown into deep lines across his forehead. His hands gripped the steering wheel so that his knuckles would've gone white had that been possible.

He had been ready to kill everyone in there. The Fellowship of the Sun were continuously overstepping their boundaries. That's what Eric told himself. He was in denial about his feelings, still convinced Sookie interested him more. Convinced that his determination to drain everyone in that room stemmed from Godric more than Jess. He would remain in that denial until her Graduation Day.

Bill knew differently, of course, when a few words from the broken and bleeding Jessica-Anne Lytle, stopped his murderous intentions in their tracks. Eric would convince himself later that it was the mention of Godric but Bill and Jessica later discussed that it was _her_ wish not to that did it. The pathetic pleading and how feeble she looked was what convinced the homicidal Norseman. Bill could almost feel the shock at her state and the anger that he didn't come sooner radiate from him. Bill and Jessica noted the overwhelming sadness on his face as he whisked her away, with her limp in his arms, unconscious, leaving them there to get back by themselves.

Pam knew of his love for Jess when he plodded back into the house, her cradled into his body, his eyes trained on her. They never left her, they never registered that Pam and Chow were waiting for him. He disregarded them, like they didn't matter. Pam didn't feel angry though. She just felt sad for her Maker, that her Maker had fallen in love with a human woman, would not admit it and now just may lose her without ever realising it. He laid her out on his bed and sat heavily beside her, trying to drag away the hair that was sticking to the dried blood on her forehead. When nothing happened Pam moved forward to touch her.

"She's barely alive. I'll give her my blood so..." But she could not finish her sentence. Eric roared to life suddenly, snarling and throwing Pam away just as easily as if he were throwing out trash.

"No." He growled like a feral lion. His fangs were already bared and biting into his wrist by the time Pam stood back up. He didn't have to say anything else and Pam left the room, happy that her plan had worked. Jess's face was now messily covered with Eric's blood too as he desperately tried to make her drink from him. He was losing a lot of blood but it didn't matter. He stayed there, his wrist to her mouth, tearing into it over and over so that it wouldn't heal until she'd had enough. Finally he felt that she did. She wasn't unconscious now but she was sleeping. Her breathing was more even and, despite all of the dried blood and dirty clothes, she looked healthier. Exhausted, Eric took a place beside her, determined to watch over her until she came too. Without thinking he started licking the blood from her neck, face and the hand he was holding. He needed blood and hers was nearest.

"You're a strawberry, if I remember the taste correctly." He whispered into her ear afterwards, draping an arm protectively around her waist, "you're sweet, full of flavour and you're happy. You remind me of summer, like they did. They were my favourite fruit, you know."

"You're apple. I'm strawberry. Different but both fruit." Jess murmured. Her words were barely comprehensible but he caught the drift and smiled against her still matted hair. With a faint smile on her face she slipped back into her dreamless sleep leaving Eric contented that she was safe and that maybe they weren't as incompatible as once thought.

Over the next couple of months Jess had kept her distance. The dreams told him that she wasn't as unaffected by what had happened as he was. He tossed and turned in his bed, feeling the dreams, absolutely desperate to go into her room and show her exactly what would happen if those dreams came true. He couldn't get any relief for those months. It wasn't until a few days before that eventful prom that Jess allowed Eric back into a full role with her life. Only a few weeks until the denial was officially over.

Denial won't happen this time round. Eric will see to that. He'll make Jess face what he's made her, try and help her survive; show her how to feed without killing. He'll just pray that after all of that he won't be as much of a forbidden fruit as he once was. No longer will he be the Cat who loved the Fish.


	8. Graduation Day

_A very quick update I'm sure you'll agree :)  
And you'll be very happy **opticon217** - another one will arrive tomorrow!  
All the fast updates are partly to please my favourite-medal-deserving-reviewer  
But also because I'm leaving for two weeks and cannot take my laptop with me.  
Hence, no updates for two weeks.  
However, you might find it as amusing as I do that I'm actually going to Sweden :D  
Another shoutout to **Nelle07** who reviewed again, on my personal favourite line. Glad it was yours too!  
And to **Forever secretive** for that amazingly concise and awesome review :D  
Oh and of course, thanks to all the **Story Alerters **__nd_

* * *

Sookie and Bill still lay in silence with bated breaths. They know that Jess will not be pleased with the developments. It's not that she hates vampires, the very suggestion is stupid. She's so in love with a vampire that she'd agreed to become one, at a suitable age of course. She feels that, at the moment, she isn't a suitable age. This decision has prompted Sookie to put a time limit on her own mortality and will allow Bill to turn her soon. Sookie remembers the time, on Jess's Graduation Day, when Jess somehow managed to change her mind.

It was boiling hot. The graduating students were muttering angrily about having to wear the graduation robes in the heat. Jess wasn't though. Her and her group of friends were chattering quietly but excitedly amongst each other. They were discussing their futures. Sookie, who was sitting in a chair near them, couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"I'm going to become a kindergarten teacher. Seriously, kids are so adorable and I wouldn't want to move from here." A girl with bright blonde hair grinned at everyone. Sookie instantly saw images of the girl's tiny brothers and sisters bounding around her. She was glad Jess had picked out innocent, wholly human friends.

"Dave and I are going to move to Washington. We got into colleges there." Another girl clapped her hands and was overtaken by a dreamy eyed look. Her thoughts led her along a fairy tale, idealized relationship between her and her boyfriend and a rose-tinted look at life in Washington. Sookie almost laughed at the naivety of it all, "what about you Jess? You haven't said a word." Jess gave a sad smile and shrugged. Sookie felt bad about invading her mind but she couldn't help it. She worried about Jess who never really mentioned anything about the future. Images of Eric flowed from Jess's head, tinged with an overwhelming sadness. Then a logo for a company appeared and Sookie immediately knew the reason for the sorrow.

"I've been scouted by this company, vamp sympathisers. They're like the total opposite of the Fellowship of the Sun, which is spreading in Europe. As someone with personal experience, they want me there. It's based in Sweden. I'll be moving in the winter." Jess didn't really want to leave Bon Temps as she had so many friends here, a home, someone to love even though she thought that it was futile. But because of this fruitless love, she thought it might be the best thing to do. And who knows, maybe they'd meet once again in the future. She'd have moved on, be married, maybe have a kid or something, white picket fence, the lot. You could tell the idea didn't really appeal to her; she'd grown to love the danger and unpredictability of living with Eric and Pam. The sad smile somehow communicated this to her friends and they put their arms around her in a massive group hug.

"We'll miss you." The blonde said a little tearfully.

"Oh don't you cry! Or I'll start crying too." The girl moving to Washington flapped her hands as if trying to get the wind to dry her almost overflowing eyes, "well at least you can be happy today right?" Jess smiled instantly. She was right, today's happiness was all that mattered for now. Besides it would only worry Eric if she were sad. Ever since prom, her feelings towards Eric reached breaking point. She was utterly obsessed and in love with the vampire, it was sometimes quite embarrassing, even in her mind.

"You're right Emma. Today is what matters!" Jess perked right up and Sookie let out a relieved sigh. Today was her day and it should be an amazing one.

The ceremony went without a hitch. Sookie, Sam, Tara and Terry, whom Jess had surprisingly made friends with, had turned up by this time. They cheered loudly when the headmaster dutifully called Jess's name out. Sookie gripped a video camera the entire time as she'd promised to record it for Eric and Pam. Jess need never know of course. Terry bounded to the side of her chair with the camera to take a zoom shot of her chucking the hat up in the air. She waved at it, beaming from ear to ear. It had taken her longer than most people but finally she'd graduated at the age of twenty, soon-to-be twenty-one. Her frizzy hair had gone slightly afro from the heat and she had developed bad hat hair, Pam would dryly note later on, but she looked ecstatically happy. A bit like summer itself.

Afterwards she did the ceremonial, squealing group hug with her friends. The torture of school was finally over and they'd done so well. Eric had been proud of her history grades, especially, seeing as he did help out with a lot of the essays, having lived most of it.

"Sookie! I finally graduated! Oh my god, you guys showed up!" She exclaimed animatedly throwing herself into Terry's arms, then Sam's, then Tara's and finally Sookie's.

"Why? You didn't think we'd come?" Tara raised her eyebrow in mock hurt and Jess just raised her eyebrows right on back. They both laughed, "Now come on girl – we got your party all set out!" They'd all decided to hold a graduation party for her back at the Grill, with Terry and Lafayette cooking, about thirty friends who didn't mind vampires attending and some of Bon Temps town folk.

Around an hour later there were Chinese lanterns already lit, decorating the outside. It was exactly like Arlene's engagement shower from ages ago. The old barn was open, ready to serve food inside and in case of rain. There were picnic tables arranged in a square, making the middle a dance floor. Also a friend from school had set up some music, a CD player that was hooked up to an mp3 player. Jess had never really been to a party like this before. Of course there were house parties and birthday parties, but they weren't like this. The whole town seemed to have turned up, even if they weren't invited. Food had yet to be served and a freezer was ready, full of different kinds of True Blood. Ever since that Maenad incident, Bon Temps had seemed to become a whole lot more vamp friendly because now they knew there was something worse out there. Although the blackouts made them wonder what the worse thing actually was.

"Makes you wonder what else is out there, doesn't it?" Jess smiled dreamily to Sookie. She was all for discovering the existence of other such creatures. Sookie had an admiration for her adventurous spirit, her willingness to move on from Eric. It showed strength she thought. Sometimes giving up wasn't the easy option, but the hardest one.

"It does. Jess..." She drew her name out with more syllables than normal, turning it into a questioning whine. When Jess said nothing she took it as a sign to continue, "Bill asked last week if I'd want to be turned in the future... if someone, oh I dunno, Eric say. If he asked if you wanted to be a vampire, what would you say?" Really Jess was the only person she could discuss this with. She knew no other who was as close to vampires as Jess was. Jessica had been forced to turn, against her will so there was no use in asking her. Although recently the fiery red head had started to show signs of settling down, moving on from the perpetual torment that only Hoyt and Jess knew about. They wouldn't discuss it with anyone else as Jessica didn't want them to.

"Yes. I mean if Eric asked which isn't likely, ever. I'd say yes. Being a vampire doesn't mean immortality. You can die, facing the sun, stake, that sort of thing. I think I'd say yes." The certainty in her tone shocked Sookie. Jess really would do it, if Eric asked, "it would have to be Er- someone I loved though. If I ever fell for a vampire." She added hastily on the end, desperately trying to cover up her feelings for the Viking. Everyone who'd ever seen them together, however, knew how they felt about each other, even if neither of them had admitted it yet.

"It really wouldn't bother you if Eric asked to turn you into a vampire?" Sookie asked in disbelief, deliberately keeping her voice low so that no one else could hear. None of the vampires were out as the sun was still quite high in the sky but Hoyt was sitting near them and would tell Jessica if he wanted to. Jess just laughed at Sookie's total scepticism.

"Like I said, not that that would ever happen but no. Way I see it; they are just people free from the flow of time."

"But what about all the blood-sucking, the evilness and the not being able to go out in the daylight?" The tone dropped to a hissing whisper. Bill would not be happy if he caught her talking about vampires that way.

"Evilness? Sookie, that's harsh. I've seen plenty of vampires and a lot of them aren't evil. Besides you get a lot of evil humans too, ain't none so queer as folk. And we need blood too! We're just fortunate enough to be able to make our own. They can't so they have to take from others. And as for the not going out in daylight did you know that there are some people who can't anyway? They're allergic to sunlight but they're still human. So what if you need your tan," Jess added knowing this to be Sookie's favourite argument, "there's always fake tan. And if he turns you when you have full tan then you'll never lose it, I think that's how it goes anyway. You're up so many times at night anyway because of your job and Bill that you're practically nocturnal. And if you ever want to die, you know you can. You're the one who saw Godric die." Jess was always particularly bitter because of that. Not that she wanted to see him die but because she'd just wanted to talk to him one last time. To try and show him that maybe there was something worth living for, his childe, her friendship maybe. Who knows?

"I do love him you know." Sookie suddenly announced. The thought had been jumping around in her mind ever since the question was asked. Was her reluctance to become a vampire because she didn't love Bill enough? It was Jess's turn to look surprised. She raised her eyebrows before peering curiously over the top of her glasses, her favourite way to study people and see what they were thinking.

"I know you do. I just think you're afraid of the unknown. You know a lot but you don't know enough maybe. Just think of it this way, maybe the reason Bill became a vampire was so that he could live long enough to meet you. So he could turn you into a vampire. Maybe vampires are just God's way of making love actually last forever. It's a very romantic way of looking at it but I dunno. That's what I think when I look at you and Bill." There was a heavy silence as that sunk in.

"What about you and Eric?"

"There's nothing between me and Eric." That sad smile was back and it didn't suit her. No smile other than the usual beaming one looked right on Jess's face, "I'm twenty-one almost, always at Death's door it seems and perpetually chirpy, as I've been told. He's over a thousand, he knocks on Death's door and runs and is perpetually an apple. It would never work out."

Another silence fell between them. They had given each other a lot to think about. Sookie would certainly think more on what Jess had said although the apple comment threw her a bit. They sat in silence for about ten minutes as the party around them started to kick off. They each picked at the paper on their beers, Jess taking a sip now and then.

"People free from the flow of time. That's sweet, did you read that somewhere?" Sookie asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the depressing turn that had just taken and to break the thoughtful silence.

"Yeah, I read it in this pack thing sent by the company I'm going to go work for. Don't give me that surprised look, I know you've already heard." Jess laughed as Sookie plastered a badly faked look of surprise all over her face, "it's how a vampire, the head of the company, describes them. I think it's perfectly fitting don't you?

"I do indeed."

So now Jess will be free from the flow of time too. Free to be the same as Eric, someone who knocks on Death's door and runs, "because everyone knows He hates that" as she often said. Sookie can't wait to see Jess's perpetually chirpy smile really be eternal.


	9. Graduation Night

**In which an advance in the relationship between hero and heroine is made**__

Ok so I couldn't update yesterday because I was out all day.  
Which was extremely annoying.  
So I'm posting early morning, in hope that I'll have some reviews to cheer me before I leave at 6am tomorrow :)  
Of course thank you to **opticon217** and **Nelle07** whose usernames I now know off by heart ;)  
Thanks for sticking with me guys!  
Again thank you for the **Story Alerters** and the **Favourite Storiers  
**It makes my day :)

* * *

Eric can feel the ground stirring underneath him. Jess rising is only minutes away and her wrath or her confusion will be unleashed. He turns to Jessica and orders her to run back to the house to get a lot True Blood ready. After her body disappears through the trees, he nods at Pam. She's ready, waiting, like a bloodhound. He just utters two words, "find him" and she's off. They both know who the would-be killer is. His scent had been recognized the moment they'd entered the area. Sweden. Jess had once being going to move here to work for a company. Eric remembers the time he'd been told.

The Graduation Party had been in full swing by the time he and Pam had arrived once the sun had finally set. Jess was in the middle of the dance floor, exactly where he'd expected her to be. She loved to dance. Some inane pop song was screeching from the CD player. It was familiar, her current favourite song and she sung it all the time back in the nest. He supposed it could be seen as an infectious, happy song if one like that sort of thing which Jess clearly did. Jessica and Sookie were dancing with her whilst Bill and Hoyt merely stood sipping a beer and True Blood, discussing something with Sam, like fathers at a BBQ. They'd only just arrived themselves. Jess swung her hips and her hair bounced along to the rhythm, the light of the Chinese lanterns reflected in her glasses. She hadn't noticed him yet.

"Jess!" A girl slurred already tipsy. Jess detached herself from the pulsating crowd who jeered when Arlene started to dance on a table top, much to Terry's dismay. Jess cast her eyes towards the debacle and managed to catch Eric out of the corner of her eye.

"Eric!" She beamed at him and the gladness swelled in his chest too although some was of his own making, "how long have you been here?" She abandoned her trip to her tipsy friend and made for him and Pam instead. Pam was wearing unusually bright colours and looked a bit fifties. "Oh I love this vintage look Pam-bam!" Her excitement was making words spill from her mouth of their own accord. Eric suspected the almost empty beer bottle in her hand also had something to do with it. She never drank and it made sense that one bottle would make her tipsy too.

"And yours Miss. Southern Belle." Pam nodded appreciatively at the clothes that Jess had dressed herself up in, biker boots, denim shorts, a plain white vest top and a Stetson from Terry. Lately she'd been asking for more independence with her wardrobe, being delicate enough to avoid hurting Pam's feelings. Eric would soon find out why. Jess pretended to do a mock curtsey, giggling.

"We got some True Blood for you. And a few cocktail shakers if you wanted to do a little mixing." She gestured to the freezer holding the bottles with a few cocktail shakers by them, one Jessica had already used. Suddenly a male hand draped itself around Jess's shoulders. Eric scowled heavily at the young man who was exceedingly drunk already. Pam drifted over to where Lafayette was standing. He tried to run upon seeing her but now stood stock still save the fact that he was trembling all over. All over Pam's face was her slightly sadistic delight that she still terrified him after two and a half years.

"Jess! I wanted to find you at that Prom thing, you know the After Party. But Northman here took you, oooh everyone thought you'd been kidnapped," the boy's eyes went wide in mock terror and his hands flipped up in some drunken, awkward hand movement. He shot out a very high-pitched giggle at the memory, "You know, you never gave the school a story around what happened...ah Taylor was horrible. I'm sorry." His mood immediately fell when he changed the subject and he looked like a pouting puppy. Eric was disgusted and suddenly thankful that he hadn't been able to get drunk in over a thousand years. Jess, however, seemed to be stifling her own giggle.

"It's ok Dave." Ah! So this was Dave. Eric had noted that Jess had mentioned he was a funny drunk after a few house parties she'd come back from. He also knew Dave had a girlfriend, the tipsy one who had called over before.

"Good, good... good. It's all goooood." Dave leant back and spread his arms wide, almost losing his balance. He lurched forward, grabbing onto Jess again, "so anyway. Jane says that I'm allowed to dance with you now. And I want to you know, before you go away." Jess looked extremely nervous all of a sudden. Understandably so, Eric thought, as dancing with a drunk guy is never fun. Something he'd learnt from watching the cretins that graced his bar. Although, this highlighted that everyone seemed to think that once Eric arrived, the party stopped or that he would take Jess away although the wording was a bit weird. He put that down to the drink affecting his speech. Dave looked expectantly at him, as if asking permission. Jess kept her back firmly turned away from his as she made a fuss of trying to keep Dave standing tall. Eric could tell she was blushing and that something was bothering her. Maybe a dance would take her mind off whatever it was. She would probably tell him later anyway.

"Go dance Jess. I'll get a True Blood." His tone gave away his annoyance at her not being able to tell him whatever it was sooner. Lately emotion had crept into his voice. Sookie and Bill had noticed that he let his guard down whenever she was around, allowing some emotion to be heard. The subject of Eric and Jess was a hot topic, often discussed, within the Compton household. With that Jess marched Dave onto the floor to dance, still not looking him in the eye. Eric prowled the outskirts of the party, keeping his ice blue eyes fixed on Jess, wondering what she was hiding from him and Pam. She didn't relax into the dance until she was sure his eyes were off her, when he turned to make himself a cocktail of True Blood. Ah, she'd made sure an AB Negative was in there for him.

"Jess strictly said that we weren't allowed to drink the AB." Jessica announced brightly, appearing beside him to make herself another drink. Hoyt and Jess had both encouraged her to drink more True Blood so that her thirst for human blood wasn't as strong. Bill, as her Maker, was also being as encouraging as possible because he was still feeling guilty for letting her down during her first year as a vampire.

"She's a good girl you know." Bill nodded, smiling easily at the now happily dancing girl. Dave had been dragged away by Jane and Arlene and another waitress, Darla, had taken over. Eric allowed himself a small smile when Arlene's kids joined in. They'd always loved Jess when she babysat for her, especially when they'd asked her to bring Eric and Eric, for some reason unbeknownst to him, had reluctantly agreed. He was going soft in his old age.

"I know." He replied shortly to Bill's statement. He didn't need the younger vampire to tell him that. He knew more than anyone, except for maybe Pam who was still scaring Lafayette. She was still convinced that he would make a good vampire and was trying to persuade Eric to allow her to turn him.

"It's a shame though." Jessica sighed wistfully. Hoyt patted her on the shoulder. Jessica would miss her best friend when she was gallivanting off to Sweden. Apparently the company would send her all over Europe and Jessica was allowed to travel with her, if she was happy to travel in an air tight coffin of course. And Jessica would be allowed to stay in winter with Hoyt, when it was dark for that long period.

"What's a shame?" Eric asked although he was only half-listening. His eyes were once again drawn to Jess who'd stopped dancing with the kids and was now engaged in a mock tango with Sam. Eric suspected that as soon as she got up on that dance floor she hadn't come off. She would've waited until other people were dancing because she wasn't a party starter but she really did keep the party going.

"That she's going to Sweden in a couple of months?" Jessica turned the statement into a sarcastic question, not quite believing that Eric appeared to have forgotten that vital piece of information, "she told me about a week ago when the invitation came through. I'm so excited! Can you imagine Hoyt? We get to be in Paris with her for Christmas! She's lucky she's got that company too. They're being nice enough to allow her to have people along. I'm surprised you haven't done a full background check into them yet Eric." She finished on a teasing note. She tapped him gently with her True Blood cocktail before turning to Sookie who dragged her back onto the dance floor with Jess, Sam and Tara. Pam sidled over, having heard everything, looking nauseated and hurt. Her face wasn't used to such emotion and Bill was alarmed to see that it looked a tad like she was winded or something.

"You didn't know, did you?" He realised dryly.

"When did you find out?" Pam kept her voice cold and steady and, instead of sounding like her normal tone, it sounded wounded.

"Jessica blurted it out a couple of days ago." Wisely, Bill never mentioned that Jess had been talking excitedly about it to them. She was kind of looking forward to being truly independent. And the way she saw it, if Eric really did want her like everyone said he did, then he would find come and get her from Sweden. She'd kept it from Sookie because Sookie would've made her tell Eric and she wasn't planning on telling Eric just yet.

Without a word to Jess, Eric left the party followed instantly by Pam. They felt hurt that she hadn't told them. They wanted to have been the first to know. Pam wished she could help her shop for Sweden, help her buy clothes or maps, or even teach her more Swedish. She'd asked to be taught about two weeks ago, which meant that she got the job offer a bit before that. It was a serious decision so Jess wouldn't have taken it lightly. Then, when she was certain, that was when she'd told Jessica. It was about two weeks ago she had taken much more of an interest in her own wardrobe too, asking Pam all about the different rules of colours and fashion. Pam had been delighted, thinking that maybe Jess was taking a much more active role in the household, thinking that maybe Jess would stay forever.

For Eric, he wished she could've told him sooner so that he could've persuaded her to stay. He knew, of course he knew, that she loved him. He'd thought it a childish infatuation that would dissipate over time. He didn't for one moment think, however, that he'd wish to return that childish infatuation. How could he? She wasn't _special_. She didn't have any magical capabilities or anything. However, the news of her imminent departure threw into sharp relief the way he actually felt about her. The silent but speedy car journey gave him and his furrowed brows time to reflect. The signs were all there of course. And it was all too clear that everyone else seemed to know too. He hated the saying that hindsight was twenty/twenty vision because it was completely true.

Arriving at the house, he slammed the door so hard it fell off its hinges. Pam said nothing but sadly marched to her room. She was angry that Jess hadn't told them about leaving but more sad than anything else, sad that she would even _want_ to leave. She heard Eric furiously start to rummage through Jess's draws and cupboards in hope of finding this invitation, this job offer. Of course he was furious. He'd only just realised that he loved the poor girl and was about to lose her in a couple of months to some random company he had no idea about, to a country he'd only visited a couple of times since his Turning. Didn't she _want_ to stay with them? Wasn't she _happy_ here with them? His brain was going haywire until finally he found the sheet of paper he was looking for. He knew the company. They were decent, Eric was personally acquainted with the head vampire. He'd told them about her about a year ago, before he had helped her with that homework about Norse mythology. It was entirely his own fault. He was stupid for not realising it earlier and stupid for not knowing what to do now. In his entire life Eric had only ever felt stupid a couple of times, in his teen years as a Viking, in the first few years of his vampirism and sometimes Godric had said something that made him feel stupid. But now, as an experienced man as well as an experienced vampire, his stupidity was all his own making. He stood in the debris that was Jess's room, trying to calm himself. It would never do if Jess walked in and he attacked her, literally. He was still there, like unmoving stone, an hour later when Jess finally did walk in. It was only three in the morning and she was almost as nocturnal as Sookie was.

Suddenly he was in the kitchen where she was, rage slowly building up inside of him, as he slammed the piece of paper onto the island. He left a gigantic hole in the shape of his hand. She whimpered in fear. The last time Pam had ever seen him that angry was when he'd been hit by silver chains by some deadbeat and Eric had ripped the guy to shreds. It took a lot to calm him, she could practically see his self-control working.

"Sweden?" He'd entered his cold, calculating, anger mode. It was the calm before the storm. Pam, who couldn't quite face either of them at the moment, Jess because she was hurt and Eric because she was slightly afraid, left the room, shaking her head. Jess had been pleading at her with her terrified eyes to calm Eric down.

"Yes? I... I... I was gonna..." She'd backed herself into a corner, shaking and trembling all over, tears threatening to overwhelm her eyes.

"Stop stammering."

"Y-y-yes. I was going to tell you in September. I just thought-"

"You're not going." He announced, shrugging indifferently. He sat down, forcing himself to be gentle, so as not to scare Jess away.

"I'm not? What do you mean I'm not?" Her independence and pride threatened Jess suddenly got angry herself, "of course I'm going! It's a good job! What, you thought I'd stay here forever? Live to serve the great Eric Northman? Well sorry to burst that bubble Mr. I've been offered that job, I'm going to say yes and I'm going to go. You cannot and will not stop me." She finished, glaring at him, although it wasn't quite as menacing and terrifying as Eric's. Everything she was saying was completely untrue but it made her feel better. Eric could stop her if he so chose and she really was happy to stay forever, to live to serve him. But she couldn't. And now she couldn't go back on her word.

"Yes." His voice was uncharacteristically small as he kept his eyes trained on the massive hole he had made in his anger.

"Yes?" This new side of Eric, slightly vulnerable Eric, scared her almost as much as angry-enough-to-massacre-Eric. It was so unknown, never seen before. She backed away again, pressing herself to the corner once more.

"Yes I thought you'd stay forever. I thought you'd live to serve."

"I'd... err well..." This was it. Eric could feel apprehension rise in his chest. She was about to say the very thing that could make or break the situation. It could send him on a murdering rampage, starting with the nearest thing to him, her, or it could send him into a relieved calm that could only end in one place. The bedroom, quite clearly, "that is to say. I'm happy to, I mean I would love to stay forever. But it would mean, I think you know what it would mean. Me staying now, not the forever bit. Me staying would mean..." She trailed off. They both knew it meant him swallowing his thousand year old pride and admitting that he _loved_ her. Loved a mere human girl, barely out of the womb in his eyes. Loved someone so unremarkable, so normal that it was quite embarrassing.

"Yes, it means that."

And with that, the pent up longing burst out. She practically launched herself at him, wrapping her slim arms around his neck. He crushed her mouth to his in a bruising kiss and before Jess could blink, they were up in his room, her lip bleeding from where his bared fangs had cut her. He just couldn't seem to control himself. Eric heard the back door slam, the one not broken, indicating that Pam had left, not feeling the need to hear what was about to happen.

"I destroyed your room. You'll have to move in here." He smirked, quickly shedding his infamous leather jacket, with lightning speed.

"Ok." Her top and hat gone.

"And you'll have to ring that company to tell them-" His black vest top and 'Viking' amulet that Jess had once brought him gone in a hurry too.

"Eric." She was still, placing a hand on his bare torso, in awe.

"Yes?" He stopped for a moment, allowing her time to speak.

"Shut up and kiss me again."

And for once, he did exactly as he told.

She didn't quit of course. Eric had rang the head of the company and after some persuading, a brief trip over to Sweden to purchase a house just in case they felt like dropping by, Jess was allowed to work with them via conference calls and video conferences. She fell into her role of business woman happily and still worked behind the bar. Jessica was slightly annoyed that she couldn't go to Paris but got over it upon hearing the news that Eric and Jess had finally decided to get together. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, the title seemed petty to Eric. But they were _together_. And three years later, at the age of twenty-three, soon-to-be twenty-four, on a holiday to that same house in Sweden, Eric attempts to turn her into a vampire.

She is rising. And she is pissed.


	10. The Grand Finale

**In which the heroine is reborn and the killer is revealed**

_Happy birthday to me! The big 1-8 today can you believe it.  
Sweden was awesome. Stockholm is pretty. I want to marry it.  
Or at least live there with Alexander Skarsgard. He's only 33, not a bad age gap x)  
Anyway here's the moment you've all been waiting for.  
The risen Jessica-Anne Lytle!  
I want to send the usual thanks to **opticon217, Nelle07**, **Forever Secretive, Xhex-Athame-Snape**(best character in HP if you ask me) and finally, **Ides-of-Smarch**! For her awesome message :D  
The story is almost over :(  
I think I may miss it._

* * *

Her pretty face is covered in dirt. Her bouncy black wires are matted with blood and filth. She's glaring at Eric as if she'd never seen anything so disgusting in all her life. And it upsets him. He pouts but can't say anything to help ease her anger. He doesn't move from the stone he's sitting on to help her. She'd just push him away anyway.

"What, you couldn't just gang up and feed me blood? No, you _had_ to turn me?" She snarls, fangs out but she hasn't noticed them yet, only halfway out of the grave. Her attention is focussed entirely on Eric, her quiet wrath and anger. Last time she'd let it loose she'd knocked someone unconscious. Now she has the power to kill so she's trying to keep it tightly hidden away, "we'd agreed to ten more years Eric. Thirty at the very most."

"I know but we panicked. I could feel you dying." He drops to his knees and extends a hand towards which she unwillingly takes. She's a tiny bit stuck and there's something burning in her stomach, something she can't quite place. Not an unpleasant sensation but one that needs to be sated and now. Afterwards she struggles to her feet and pushes him away, "aren't you thirsty?"

"THIRSTY? I'm too fucking angry to be thirsty! I just needed some blood from someone!" Her voice seems so much louder now. Jessica, who has brought back all kinds of True Blood mixtures and some straight ones, is incredibly cautious about approaching after hearing Jess swear.

"We couldn't give you the blood you need to mend. You'd be losing more than we could give." The tone isn't as matter-of-fact as one might have thought. It has a pleading edge to it. Eric is on his knees in the dirt, arms fixed around her in a tight embrace. They stand in silence, her whole body is shaking with fury. Eric just takes the punches she's trying to give him but he can barely feel it. She's a thirsty newborn with almost no power, not until she feeds anyway. But he waits. He waits until her anger dissipates and she slumps into him, her arms twisting around and clutching tightly to his shirt. A hand gently strokes her hair whilst her tears get blood all over their clothes.

"I hate you Eric. I hate you." She whimpers into his shoulder. He says nothing but just nods briefly. He knows, well he prays, that she doesn't really mean it, that it's just a spur of the moment feeling because she was turned before she deemed necessary.

"That's ok. You can hate me." He gently tilts her head up so that he can stare into the eyes that will no longer be hidden by glasses, "But I am your Maker now. You have to stay by my side so I can teach you everything about being a vampire. I need to show you how to survive and how to hunt. Then you are free to do what you choose." He keeps his voice soft but the tone is commanding. He needs her to face what she's become now so that it won't torment her like it has done others. Some newborns go crazy with thirst, massacre everyone and then have to be disposed of. Some pure-hearted humans who were turned went crazy of the need to kill and met the sun on their own. Jess is strong though so hopefully this won't happen.

"Stop being ridiculous Eric, you don't have to pull the Maker card to make me stay by your side. That's what I'll always choose in the end. I knew this would happen sooner of later but I'd placed all bets on later." There's a weak smile for a few seconds before she hugs him tightly, indicating that she's on the way to forgiving him but not quite there yet, "but I'm so hungry. I can smell blood." It comes out in a harsh whisper very unlike the happy-go-lucky Jess. The hunger is never as strong as it sounds with her right now. She sounds wild, ready to kill. A breeze brings the scent to Eric and he immediately understands why the need is so fierce. Pam has brought the almost-killer here and from the tiny amount of blood that Eric can smell it seems like he's cut himself on a thorn or a small rock. This tiny amount of blood though is just enough to have the hunger, the thirst for blood, almost overpower Jess who hasn't fed yet. And the poor woman looks horrified with herself, battling between the basic survival need and her remaining humanity.

"Jessica, the True Blood." Eric states calmly. He needs to keep a cool head in this situation. If Jess kills she'll only regret it later and be further angry at Eric for allowing her to. Jessica is by their side in a moment, knowing what's going on, and practically empties the bottle into Jess's raging mouth. It's immediately spit back up, the taste is so vile and disgusting but they just keep forcing her to drink until finally she gives in. Five minutes later Jess has devoured a few bottles of straight True Blood and a few bottles of mixed True Blood and is finally able to calm herself. She's lying on the floor with her head resting on Eric's chest that is supporting her from behind and panting a little. Artificial blood has spilled all over the snow, dripping down her chin and neck, mingling with the old, real blood from not so long ago. Eric's hands, that had been keeping her mouth open so that she would drink, are also covered and some blood is all over Jessica's dress. Pam is here already with a ringed hand clutching the broken shoulder of the would-be-killer as he kneels in the snow, tears streaming down his face. It's a gruesome, inelegant scene but Pam finds it amusing albeit not surprising that Jess has accepted her fate with a fight.

Sookie and Bill suddenly arrive at the scene, bursting through the thicket from the direction of the isolated house. Pam had told them that Jess had finally risen before going on ahead with the man. Her mind fills with elaborate ways to draw the pain out like he did with Jess before finally killing him. Or maybe she'll give Jess that pleasure.

"Why did you do this to me?" Jess pants her eyes fixed firmly on the crying man kneeling at Pam's feet. She's confused as to why he would try to kill her in such a cold, calculated way, surely not out of revenge for what she did?

Apparently he'd been stalking her since that time, trying to find the perfect time when she wasn't accompanied by her vampire lover or her other friends. He'd waited for years, knowing that they'd go to Switzerland at some point and then he'd strike. The only time she ever walked alone was when she was exploring new terrain and Sweden was the logical place she'd do this. Also, it was abroad so he could just escape police by flying home. He'd be long gone by the time the police ever wandered through that area of the woods, he'd checked out their routine a year ago. They only ever checked if someone phoned in because it was well known in that area that no one ever went alone. The police there weren't vamp sympathisers either so they'd never follow up on the story of four vampires and their little fangbanger girlfriend. It had been the perfect place for the murder of Jessica-Anne Lytle.

He'd taken a sick, twisted little pleasure in telling her all of this after he'd pricked her with a needle full of a narcotic drug that made her relax enough as to not panic Eric. Then he'd carried her to the place where she'd have the most poetic backdrop for a death scene because he felt, still feels, that she deserves only the best kind of death. There he'd arranged her body to look graceful in the moonlight, like from a crime show that he'd used to watch with her. He'd taken her glasses so the others could find them wanting to torture them. And then he slit her wrists like they were butter crying profusely as he did so. But he'd gotten it wrong somehow, leaving her with open wounds to slowly bleed to death, numb in the snow until the drug wore off. It was then Eric and the others began to search for her knowing something was wrong.

"I love you Jess. That's why I did it." His voice is tiny and the frightened tremor in it grows into a sob when Eric snarls at the pathetic excuse of a man in front of them. No man but him may say that to Jess and he hasn't even done that yet. They just always knew. But this man has no place saying it to her at all. It's one of the most twisted motives for murder he's ever heard. Jess pats his chest but her face is kept stonily towards the man. Another hand gesture stops Pam from ripping his shoulder off his body and instead she merely says,

"But why?" Her need to know the reason for her death is greater than the need for revenge at the moment.

"We always used to be together! It was the two of us against the world, especially after Aunt Adelaide died," that was Jess's mother's name. She bares her fangs growling at the mention of it falling from the lips of this man. Eric's grip tightens around her arm and waist whilst Jessica almost shoves another True Blood down her throat, both of them not wanting her to attack him until the time was right at least, "we'd sit and watch crime shows together. You'd beat the other bullies away for me. You would help me out. We watched the Fellowship turn from just another church to vampire hating war-mongers. I fell in love with you, my guardian angel. I promised myself that I'd protect you one day the way that you protected me. But you never noticed me that way. When Adelaide died..."

"Don't you dare mention her name! You have no right!" She lunges forward but is caught just in time by Bill who pushes her back into Eric's arms. He holds on tight against the flailing until she calms enough to listen to the man's story once again.

"When she died you withdrew into yourself. I could never get you to open up and you became what the Fellowship wanted you to become. A vampire hater. You were the golden girl of the church. Where you went people would follow. You were finally getting the recognition you deserved." All through his story the man's expression is dreamy and sad as he is lost in his requiem of memories. He knows what's going to happen to him next so he holds nothing back, "but then that vampire was captured. And you changed. He must've brainwashed you or something because you suddenly sympathized. I couldn't bear to see your unhappy face so I said that I was disgusted with his treatment when that filthy leech was getting all that was coming to him. You were ok for a while, until he escaped. And then you left with the Norse vampire and when I saw you again you were completely different. You were a fangbanger." The man spits out the word as if it were something disgusting on the sole of his shoe, "I knew I had to do something. But over the past few years I realised there was no helping you, you'd fallen in love with a vampire." Again the word has a disgusted overtone and his face contorts into revulsion as he stares at Eric who is unaffected by all of this. Eric's only concern is when he can rid the world of this dismal excuse of a human with Jess's permission of course. Their new Maker/childe relationship is fresh and forgiveness has not yet been granted. The man was still continuing with his deranged ravings however, "I knew to save your immortal soul I had to tarnish my own. I had to kill you to save your soul. I love you too much Jess, don't you see, to have you become one of _them._"

Suddenly it all seems too much for Jess and she snaps. Her fangs are out again and she raves at him,

"You fool, little Peter Wilson. You fucking idiot. I was never your guardian angel. You were just some pathetic runt I felt sorry for because you could never stand up for yourself. I pitied you because you had no family and my mother only took you under her wing because she felt the same. We were never together, you stalked me from the shadows! You think I'd never noticed? I watched crime shows and you sat in the corner. I got you wrong." Her voice turns much calmer on that last sentence. Over the years she has adopted the same kind of anger as Eric. Cold and calculating. Her mind turns over millions of possibilities on how to get revenge before she settles on the perfect one, "I thought you were just weak-minded Peter Wilson but you're not. You're also completely psychopathic with no one in this world. And I have thought of the perfect revenge. Oh don't worry," she lazily adds on the end after seeing his panicked face. No one has ever seen her quite so evil-looking and it scares even Eric. But no one else ever mentions her mother so maybe that is why the dark side she possesses has completely taken over, "I'm not going to kill you." This causes sounds of indignation from an impressed Pam, a worried Eric and Jessica. Bill and Sookie let out identical sighs of relief. They'd hate for her innocence to be completely shattered, "I'm going to give you the life you seem to hate so much. You are going to be fed from in the most visible places bite marks can be seen. And then we will leave you to do whatever you want. That doesn't sound so bad now does it?" She grins at him like a big cat that's cornered it's meal and is now just playing with it. She's still sitting on the cold, blood-tainted snow, leaning against Eric looking a lot like the ruler of all she saw. It is a role that only suits her in the vampires' eyes apart from Eric who hopes that the vaguely innocent, bouncy Jess will soon return to him. Peter Wilson dumbly shakes his head, glad to have some mercy bestowed upon him, "good. Pam, Jessica, Eric. Will you please bite him? If I do it I'll drain him dry I think. Bill, you must hold me down. I don't have much restraint at the moment." The uncharacteristic coldness of her voice compels the others into action without question.

They all stood up and Jess is passed over to Bill who grips her as tightly to him as Eric will allow. Despite her new authoritative role Eric was still the master of their relationship. Sookie stands to the side, upset at what Jess is doing but unable to stop anything that is happening. She knows it's a better alternative to the guilt that Jess would always feel otherwise. Pam takes one wrist, Jessica takes the other and Eric decides to mutilate the neck as much as he can without killing him. He thinks he knows what Jess's plan is and he wants to help in any way he can, proud that he's taught her well even if he doesn't agree with her new attitude. His hand is clamped over Peter's mouth, cutting off the screams. Luckily the human blood doesn't affect Jess as much as it did. After the deed is done they return to her side, Eric detaching her from Bill and safely back into his arms.

"These marks will be visible for a time, before they heal, so wherever you may go you will be labelled a fangbanger. You _must _show them, that is the one rule. Vampires will see these and refresh the marks. You'll be a walking feeding post. Every year I will have someone follow you to see that you are obeying the rules, do you understand? And if you aren't I will see to it that you become a vampire. Imagine that Peter Wilson. Living eternally as the one thing you hate the most. Do you think you can follow my rules?" She asks a bit more gently this time, as if talking to a five year old child who doesn't really understand. The forever crying man, who is only now comprehending the fate before him and wishing she'd killed him, nods. Nothing happens for a few moments, four vampires and a human just stand watching him. Finally he runs, disappears into the eternal night that surrounds them. Jess once again slumps into Eric's arms.

"You don't truly intend to make him a vampire do you?" Sookie timidly asks from the corner, reaching for the safety of Bill's hands. Jess laughs suddenly, the old Jess back in full force, with no fangs to mar the image.

"No! I don't even intend to follow the crazy fool. He'll just be living in non-needed fear until the day he dies." She turns to Eric and kisses him happily, "I felt so horrible. Never let me do that again!"

And she's back.


	11. The Curtains Fall

**In which a relationship is further explored**

_I want to thank everyone whose been following this story!  
Especially **opticon217** and **Nelle07**!  
__Unfortunately it's over now :(  
I'm not sure if there'll be more True Blood stories because I suddenly have a love for McSteamy in Grey's Anatomy!  
Oh and thanks to the people who made this world for me to play around in!  
Much obliged!  
The writing that's centered is the past - just so you know!_**_  
_**

* * *

It's been years since Jessica-Anne Lytle was turned into a vampire by the love of her life, undead or otherwise. She adapted quite well to her life as a vampire, although there were a few teething problems when they arrived back in Shreveport. When the regular cretins from the bar finally realised that their favourite barmaid had turned into their favourite species there was almost a riot to be her first fangbanger. Jess had been sorely tempted, her body itching for a taste of blood, but Eric had put a stop to it. For the moment her mind was still rebelling against this need for blood and he would only allow her to drink from the vein when she was in full control. At the moment Jess is curled into the arms of Eric trying to ignore the tickling in the back of her throat. It's the weekly thirst. When she was a newborn the tickling was constant until it faded about a year later after she'd been practically drowning herself in True Blood to avoid feeding off humans. Eric agreed to abstain with her for a while stating that vampires weren't greedy hunger wise, usually only needing to feed once a week and then only a pint. The old ones however, like Eric, hardly needed sustenance anymore. Vampires just like to feed through sex because blood and lust go so well together. Jess hopes never to find that out as she's perfectly happy with Eric and True Blood, whose taste she was almost anaesthetized too.

"You have your thinking face on." Eric sleepily mutters into her night-after hair, a look he loves on her. He's been awake for all of five seconds and he can practically feel the deep thought vibes radiating off of her. She glances up at him, smiles and lies,

"Yup. How different is our relationship now from when I was human?" If he knows she's thinking about human blood, even in the negative, he'll pounce on the idea straight away. He's being trying to get her to drink it directly from the human for years. Eric smiles lazily and makes a humming noise that rumbles from his chest, he does it when he thinks,

"We slept a lot differently."

Jess was on the very far side of one end of the bed and Eric was on the other. She never slept close to him because he made her cold. They were staring at each other with little smirks on their faces. It was only a few months into their relationship and they were still in that honeymoon period. Their hands extended and held each others in the very centre of the bed.

"You know, I always thought I'd be the villain of the piece. I didn't think I'd get the girl in the end." He whispered, squeezing her hand. When they were alone together he was quite romantic, his secret side. When they were apart it was business as usual with the occasional smile in her direction, her eyes lingering on his throne. She just looked like a love-sick puppy.

"You don't want to be the bad guy. The bad guy is the one the girl always flirts with but never takes home with her." She grinned. The only times Eric had ever been a bad guy to her was in the beginning of them living together and whenever he was angry at her, which had only been twice. He frowned all of a sudden, remembering an instance in the bar when his jealousy had taken over because someone human had been flirting with her and her with him, to make Eric jealous.

"So long as you're not that girl. What do they do with the good guy?"

"They marry him of course." With that a teasing glint entered Eric's eyes, which now, instead of representing ice, showed a warm ocean colour instead. This tone was only ever seen by Jess and for that she felt truly special. He pulled on her hand so that she swept from her side of the bed to his. In the same nifty movement he managed it so that she was entirely under him, staring up with the same glint in her eyes. There were wrinkles starting to form around her eyes. There were really faint streaks of white around her face where the sun hadn't quite reached the laugh lines yet because she was always smiling.

"We'll wait for that, months minimum."

"_Months_? Try years my dear. I'm a woman in her prime you know; don't wanna settle down just yet." She teased, delighting in his happy mood. Her hands pulled a strand of hair away from his face before locking her fingers together behind his neck.

"Tell me, when do you have time to sunbathe?" His large hand touched upon the barely-there tan lines that graced her face. He had to admit that he loved them because it meant she smiled so much, and he was almost always the one who had put that smile there. Well who put her in that good mood anyway.

"During these early summer mornings when I'm cold and need something hot to warm me up." She shrugged glancing mock wistfully at the window to the right of her. It showed the clear, starry night that was outside, the moon having only just risen. It was full tonight and shining unusually brightly. Eric immediately knew where this line of conversation was going and he wondered where he'd gotten so lucky as to have a woman as insatiable as she, or as willing to be his 'blood donor' as she called herself. His eyes darkened in response.

"I have always said that if you're too cold then you must wake me up and I will do my utmost to keep you warm." His tone dropped huskily as he moved above her to get into a more 'comfortable' position. It made her shiver and gulp, "like now little one. You're even shivering." His mouth dipped to her neck, trailing teasing kisses upwards.

"I know, it's a travesty. Although I appear to have quite forgotten your methods. I may need reminding and a lot of it."

And that put an end to any marriage conversation just then. Somehow something would always distract them from it.

"We discussed marriage differently too." Jess adds as an afterthought. It had always been casually dropped into conversation but always seemed as if it were definitely going to happen. It had of course but only after she became a vampire. Their nuptials had been a running joke for years with their little group, Sookie and Bill saying that they wanted a joint wedding, all three of them, Jessica and Hoyt included. Sookie would plan it along with her wedding but Eric would say something to completely ruin her fun. Even Pam got in on the joke, stating how if she weren't a maid of honour she'd never speak to them again.

"Our wedding wouldn't have been any different if we'd married when you were human." His voice sounds a bit clearer as his mind clears from sleepiness. He's glad he let Pam take over the bar and his other businesses this weekend. There's nothing he loves better than to laze in bed with Jess, berating himself on how stuffy and romantic he's feeling but not really meaning it. He makes up his manliness by being in total control of bringing home the bacon so to speak. They have a very traditional relationship, the man is the main breadwinner to support his wife but she has control over the relationship and the home.

"You were so convinced we'd get married." She extends her left hand where a plain silver band and a white Clogah gold engagement ring with three pure diamonds rest on her ring finger. The weight of them there feels as perfect as always. Eric drops a kiss to her forehead smugly.

"I was right." As usual he forgets to add but it hangs in the air and Jess rolls her eyes but smiles anyway.

Sookie and Bill had gotten their wish, two thirds of it anyway. They had to go to Vermont to get married of course but that didn't stop half the town folk from joining them. All of the usual suspects were there cheering them on, even a few of Bill's old vampire associates who had promised to be on their best behaviour. Surprisingly Jason was picked as Best Man as the men had grown more accepting of each other, Jason going so far as to view Bill as a brotherly figure. Eric breathed a sigh of relief from not having to do it until Jess, in the car on the way to the church, had giggled,

"You know it's tradition for one of the bridesmaids to sleep with the best man."

His scowl was fixed to his face, his glare on Jason, from the moment they entered the church. Jess and Jason got on really well with each other, always joking and laughing, having a very carefree but platonic relationship. Jason, of course, had every desire to take it further even though he knew Jess was Eric's childe.

The ceremony was tear-jerking as Tara and Sookie both cried tears of happiness. They stuck to the vows written by the priest, there may have been many more tears had they elected to write their own. Everyone did the usual cheers and joking cat-calls when they kissed. Sookie looked stunning walking back down the aisle as a blushing bride. However, when the ceremony had started Eric's eyes were trained on Jess who unabashedly, as if sharing the same thought as him, stared back. When the newly married couple walked down the aisle Eric was by her side in an instant, bent and whispered into her ear,

"Marry me."

She nodded, beaming all of a sudden, and started following the bride and groom down the aisle. They were going to wait until Sookie and Bill had driven away to go for their honeymoon in Hawaii, for Sookie to catch her last tan before she too became a vampire. Then she and Eric would have an impromptu ceremony of just them two like he'd always wanted. He didn't really want a fuss, looking forward to the marriage rather than the wedding. She'd always wanted a little bit of a fuss, not much, like her parents' had been in the pictures but if it made Eric happy, then it obviously made her happy. Plans changed abruptly when Sookie was about to throw the bouquet over her head when she stopped and turned, starting mutterings amongst everyone. She said nothing but walked down the steps towards Jess and handed over another set of flowers that Jess had previously adored.

"It's yours and Eric's turn now."

Everyone, it seemed, was in on Eric's plan. He'd arrived at the Compton household a few days into their planning and asked, politely, which shocked Sookie, if he could hold a wedding on that day too. Sookie had jumped at the chance for a real joint wedding and the two had been in cahoots since then. She, Jessica and Tara would note the longing gazes to certain dresses and bouquets, the wistful sighs when they talked about fairy lights and the rubbing of her ring finger with her thumb, as if something was missing from her hand. Then they'd hand their findings over to Eric and Pam who would organise the rest. It hadn't taken long as they weren't organising a reception either. Pam had eagerly organised the honeymoon though instead of following through Eric's idea of just going back to Sweden again in the winter.

Back in the church it took Jess all of five seconds to change into her wedding dress, one that they'd encouraged her to try on in the shop. Her make-up and hair were already done. It was her turn to cry, leaving streaks of red behind also staining the beaming smile she wore. Pam gave her away leading her down to where Eric stood with an eager smile on his face. Everyone was shocked at the emotion he let show. Fairy lights decorated the church, every other light extinguished apart from the prayer candles. It was the best wedding Jess could've asked for.

"Kudos to you my man on that spectacular piece of organisation and surprise." Jess is still gazing happily at her rings; Eric had a simple silver band too but with Nordic markings, a wedding ring from Jess. In response to the compliment he merely chuckles and just squeezes her gently in a hug before returning to a loose arm drape.

"Are you hungry?" He asks, starting to feel the usual tickle too. If he's feeling it than surely it's time for her to feed soon. And he has a surprise for her too. Jess responds with a shrug which is her answer for whenever she's thinking about human blood. She may not like to talk to him about it but he knows that she's thinking about it. He allows her to think that she's tricking him with all these distractions but really he just lets her think that because it's better to have small secrets than big secrets. In healthy relationships some secrets are good, "I have a surprise for you."

He slips from the bed ignoring her whine because he's stopped holding her and slips into actual clothes. His usual black vest top and black jeans but he likes to walk barefoot around the house. Jess follows his lead, grinning from ear to ear. She loves his surprises and eagerly anticipates what's going to happen next. He blindfolds her with his large hands as they stumble downstairs, he stays behind her, keeping her close in case she falls.

"Eric! What is it?" She laughs as he kisses her neck, something he only ever does when he's in an affectionate mood. Suddenly her eyes are free and she opens them, taking only milliseconds to adjust to the light change. There are fairy lights everywhere around the room giving off a golden glow. They'd tried candles once when Jess was younger but one had fallen and she'd put her hand out to stop it from falling on Eric would die in seconds. Unfortunately her own hand was severely burnt and, whilst it had healed in seconds, it had taken weeks of True Blood before the tenderness faded. It was at those times when Eric wished she were still human so that he could give her his blood for her to heal faster. So they stuck with fairy lights now.

There is a small table and chairs in the middle of the room, just big enough for two and all the other furniture had been taken away it seemed, because the room is empty. Pam must've done it whilst she and Eric slept because Eric hadn't left her side. Jess always knew where Eric was, even when she was sleeping. On the small table, where a single lantern with a candle in it stood, are two wine glasses filled with blood. Human and fresh, Jess can smell it.

"You don't like feeding off humans but Pam's human donated it for us." Eric smiles from his seat, a little nervous. Jess has been silent for five minutes her mouth hanging open. She looks at him before smiling softly,

"You always surprise me." She whispers. Eric breathes a sigh of relief knowing that this means she likes it. She steps towards the table and sits in the opposite chair, taking the wine glass offered. This she doesn't mind because she doesn't see where it's coming from nor hear the whimpers of the humans who find that being fed from isn't exactly what they'd expected.

Their dinners are different too, she dryly notes. Before she'd sit eating her gigantic plate of food, her appetite was astounding, and drink orange juice in a wine glass. He'd fiddle with his True Blood and watch her eat and even though he said he never got bored she didn't believe him. Now it's almost similar except for the fact that they both go to a new vampire restaurant that serves True Blood and fresh blood. She'll have the fake blood and he'll have the real blood, pulling a disgusted face because it doesn't taste like hers used to.

"I have a surprise for you too."

There's a bang outside the door before a small wail,

"I broke a nail!" Jessica appears to be sitting outside.

"Shut up Jessica, they'll hear you." Sookie hisses, Hoyt makes a shushing noise and there's the distinct sound of some eyes rolling, possibly Bill or Pam. Eric raises an eyebrow at Jess who merely giggles.

It's good to know some things never change.


End file.
